Nunca es tarde
by starfyrewwww
Summary: Cuando Hermione creía que su vida sentimental estaba arruinada, Draco llego para transpirar alegría
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Hola!, inicialmente ya había publicado mi historia, pero al subirla, hubo unos cambios gramaticales que no le daban mucho sentido, así que, aquí va de nuevo, esperando sea de su agrado**_

_¡Oppugno!_

Ella juró no volver a emplear ese hechizo contra él, no después de lo que sucedió la primera vez que lo lanzo amenazando con lastimarlo, cuando ella tenía roto el corazón y él revoloteaba por todo el castillo junto a su conquista.

_Por favor, ¡cálmate!, ¡no es lo que imaginas!, son cuestiones laborales que debo de atender. -_

Sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita, ella sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla una vez más.

_Si tan solo me dejaras explicarlo, no tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos. -_

_Solo márchate, márchate y ¡no vuelvas!, enviare tus pertenencias a casa de tus padres._ \- ella grito con furia, misma que tenía contenida desde que descubrió que Lavender Brown volvía a aparecer en sus vidas, ¿en qué momento ella le fallo tanto para que él, a la menor provocación corriera a sus brazos?

_No tienes por qué complicarlo todo…-_

Pero todo se había complicado últimamente desde que Ron se volvió uno de los jugadores más importantes de Quidditch, ya no era el mismo, su fanfarronería era demasiada, tenía aires de casanova, aun cuando tenía a su lado a una de las chicas más valiosas de la historia de la magia, nadie podía ser mejor que el pequeño Weasley.

Ella sabía que no merecía pasar por esa situación una vez más, no podía permitir que Lavender volviera a entrar a sus vidas, no a la de ella. Ya lo había perdonado una vez, aquella donde solo _"nos vimos para ponernos al corriente", _pero ahora, ella podía advertir que había algo más…

Justo cuando Ron se acercaba a tomarla del brazo, con un movimiento rápido ella lo apunto de nuevo y lo pronuncio…

_¡Legeremens!_

Dicen que, quien busca encuentra, pero Hermione lo presentía, ella lo sentía, sabía que algo había cambiado en Ron esa tarde que regreso a su casa a verla…ese brillo en sus ojos, la sensación de que él se encontraba en otro lado, esa sonrisa que ella no había provocado, algo no estaba bien y estaba a punto de saberlo…

**…_-Seremos padres Ronny!- nuestro amor es real, y dentro de mi crece el fruto del mismo!..._**

Esto era demasiado, no podía creerlo, esa sensación cuando el pecho se oprime, los huesos se enfrían, el estómago tiembla, si, su corazón se hacía trizas de nuevo…


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo, que publico algo, espero sea de su agrado, recibiré sus críticas para aprender y poder continuar con mi historia.**_

A Ron no le quedo de otra más que desaparecer, Hermione estaba demasiado alterada para hablar, ya habría tiempo para compensar su error, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era decidir si quedarse con la heroína de guerra u obedecer su corazón.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera…

_\- Tuve un escalofrío-_

_\- Yo también Harry-_ le contesto su hermosa pelirroja, que en ese momento revisaba los apuntes del semestre pasado, para reactivar lo que había aprendido y regresar actualizada a Hogwarts.

Toda la pandilla había decidido retomar sus estudios después de la Guerra, estaban conscientes que tenían que cerrar su ciclo escolar, además ya habían tomado algunos años sabáticos y no deseaban continuar así.

_\- ¿Sabes Ginny?, he hablado con Ron, y me inquietan un poco sus últimas decisiones, Hermione es como mi hermana y Ron ha tonteado bastante últimamente, temo que nuestra amistad se fracture por sus actos._

_\- Ah Harry!, temo lo mismo, yo sé que Herms no es feliz, se nota a la distancia, pero se siente en deuda con mi familia por haberla cobijado cuando perdió a sus padres._

_Esperemos que el regreso a Hogwarts le haga bien…_

_**¡PUUUUM!,**_ un estruendo sonó en la chimenea de los Weasley..

_-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, que ocurrió!- _Molly había aparecido en la sala, demasiado asustada para ver quienes estaban presentes.

Hermione se sacudió el residuo de los Polvos Flu que tenía en el hombre y llorosa, miro a aquella mujer que la había protegido durante ese tiempo pero que, ahora, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante su decisión…

_\- Molly, yo…-_ No puedo aguantar el llanto y se abalanzo a sus brazos – ¡_Él me engaño, de nuevo lo hizo y no contento con eso, será padre!, Lavender y Ron serán padres! –_

Harry y Ginny, que se habían puesto de pie asustados después de aquella entrada se quedaron estupefactos, Ginny estaba furiosa, no podía creer que su idiota hermano hubiera hecho eso y Harry, solo tenía ganas de lanzarle algunas maldiciones a su pelirrojo amigo.

**Travesura realizada, espero sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo, que publico algo, espero sea de su agrado, recibiré sus críticas para aprender y poder continuar con mi historia.**_

_Hermione calma, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco-_ Molly estaba deseosa de ver a aquel pecoso pelirrojo, las ganas de matarlo aparecieron en su mente  
(soy su madre, no puedo lastimarlo…no mucho)

_Fui una tonta al creer que cambiaría, pero sigue siendo el patán de siempre…_-

Hermione sollozaba con ganas, sus ojos le ardían porque ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar.

**En la mansión Malfoy…**

_Draco, ¿has alistado ya todo lo necesario para el colegio? - _Narcissa acariciaba la cabeza de su primogénito que descansaba en su regazo.

Los últimos acontecimientos que habían golpeado a su familia estuvieron a punto de desbaratarla, pero, como buenos Malfoy, su orgullo y esencia pura pesaron más que las habladurías de toda la comunidad mágica. Era de todos sabido que Lord Voldemort los había utilizado como títeres para llevar a cabo sus planes, Lucius había cumplido a voluntad propia su estancia en Azkaban, con la condición que su historial de criminal fuera borrado y dejara de perjudicar a su familia. Una vez cumplida su sentencia, retomo sus actividades cotidianas y su imperio poco a poco se fue reconstruyendo. Narcissa por su parte, se había hecho cargo de su único hijo, le preocupaba que todo lo que habían vivido con Voldemort, dejara secuelas en su vida, pero todo indicaba que lo único que tenia de recuerdo era aquella marca en su brazo.

_Todo está listo madre, no debes de preocuparte, fui a comprar algunas cosas que completarían lo que necesito, pero por lo demás, esta todo en orden._

Draco había empezado a socializar poco a poco con Potter, ¿quién lo diría?, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona de confianza para ese canalla, ¡ja! De solo pensarlo una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Eso le había servido para estar al corriente de los demás integrantes del trio de oro, el pelirrojo se las había ingeniado lo suficiente para enamorar a Granger, y está por su parte, no había dejado de ser una sabelotodo insoportable sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que lo inquietaba, la ratona de biblioteca parecía tener un velo en sus ojos, que no dejaba que su brillo natural apareciera, su sonrisa era forzada cuando estaba con Weasley, se veía incomoda, se veía triste, pero Draco era lo suficientemente orgulloso para preguntar sobre los asuntos de amor de aquellos dos, aunque…él quería de verdad saber más acerca de Granger…

**Mientras tanto…**

Hermione se había calmado, le estaba contando todo con lujo de detalles a los Weasley y a Potter, estaba harta, demasiado cansada de todo y sabía que, si no aprovechaba el momento, una vez más, caería en las mentiras de reconciliación de Ron, y esta vez, sabía que no podía permitírselo…

_-Entonces Ronald solo se desapareció, en un chasquido ya no estaba frente a mi…sé que viole su intimidad al utilizar la Legeremancia, pero, él me estaba mintiendo, ¡lo sabía!, no podía dejar pasar por alto esto, y yo…solo desee aparecerme donde me sintiera segura y heme aquí…_

_¡Oh querida!, no debes de preocuparte, ¡hiciste bien!, Ronald tendrá que venir a casa algún día y se va a arrepentir de haber nacido- _Molly estaba avergonzada, pero furíca por lo que su retoño había hecho con aquella chica quien últimamente tenía más penas que glorias en su vida.

_Calma Herms, por fortuna iniciaremos pronto nuestro último año en Hogwarts, y puedo asegurarte que será un distractor suficiente para ti._ \- Harry abrazo a su amiga, tenía un plan, ya había pensado en alguien que lo ayudará…pero ¿si no funcionaba?

**Travesura realizada, espero sus comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo y que publico algo, espero sea de su agrado, recibiré sus críticas para aprender y poder continuar con mi historia.**_

Iniciar su último año en Hogwarts realmente funcionaba como distractor, en los últimos días, había pasado a su casa a guardar todo lo que le pertenecía a Ron.

Ginny amablemente había colaborado en mandar todo a la Madriguera (o si se podía directo a un basurero sin que Granger se diera cuenta), quería evitarle a su amiga el dolor de ver todos sus recuerdos apretujados en una caja, seguía sin entender todo el daño que su hermano estaba provocando, aunque Hermione parecía fuerte, su mirada era bastante lúgubre, no transmitía ningún sentimiento, al contrario, parecía que cuando parpadeaba, derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Hermione por su parte, se encontraba en un estado idílico de tranquilidad, aunque pareciera extraño, sacar todas las pertenencias de Ron de su casa le causaban una sensación de libertad, que ella hace mucho sentía haber perdido, vivía bajo la sombra de Ronald, de las portadas y notas acerca de él, y ella solo figuraba como "la novia de Weasley", ¡vamos, ella había logrado más que emparejarse con él!, y aun así la gente solo la relacionaba con su "ex" …que bien sonaba ese término, ya no sentía tener un título de propiedad sino un pase libre para hacer lo que le gustaba, agradecía bastante no haber llegado al matrimonio, que ambos hayan concluido que no era su tiempo, ¡claro que no lo era!, ya imaginaba a Lavender llegar a su boda a gritar "yo me opongo", ¡qué vergüenza la habría hecho pasar¡, pero Herms, estaba bien, extrañamente bien, y sentía que retomar sus estudios inconclusos eran un buen pretexto para dejar de ser la ratona de biblioteca y ser más… ser algo mas que una estudiante empedernida

-…-…-...-…-…-…-...-…-…-…-...-...-…-…-…-...-...-…-…-…-...-...-…-...-...-...-...-

Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Luna se encontraron en el Anden 9 ¾, listos para una nueva aventura escolar, tenían la suerte de que Ron había decidido no retomar sus estudios por que se empalmaban con su torneo de Quidditch que estaba por empezar, lo que provocaba un retraso más a su graduación. Para los chicos fue un respiro de tranquilidad al saber que evitarían todo el drama que su presencia podía provocar, pero había emociones nuevas que, aquel cabello platino que se acercaba, ocasionaría en ellos…

_-Así que aquí está toda la pandilla heroica reunida, ¡bienvenidos muchachos!, Hogwarts no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ustedes-_

_-Calla Malfoy! Pensábamos que tu arrogancia se quedaría en casa, pero ya vimos que hoy decidió acompañarte- _Ginny lo veía de manera retadora

_-¡Oh tranquila comadreja!, solo estoy jugando, ¿acaso no hemos limpiado asperezas ya? -_

_-¡No te atrevas a llamarme comadreja de nuevo ¡-_

_-Vamos Ginny, Malfoy solo está bromeando, de manera muy infantil claro- _Hermione se había interpuesto entre los dos para evitar un enfrentamiento y le había dedicado una pícara sonrisa al platinado, le parecía muy gracioso ver que el cabello de su amiga hacia juego con su rostro.

_-Deberíamos subir al tren, ¿nos acompañas joven Malfoy? - _Luna había salido de su letargo y tomaba del brazo al muchacho, que se había ruborizado al escuchar aquellas palabras que solo su elfo domestico empleaba.

_-Vamos Malfoy, si quieres ser de nuestro grupito, deberás de entender las rarezas de Luna- _Harry había interrumpido los recuerdos de Draco, a él también le había parecido extraño que Luna ocupara esa expresión, aquella que solo un elfo había empleado con ambos, pero pensó que ella la había usado para que su acompañante no se sintiera incomodo después del ataque de Ginny.

Todos juntos ocuparon un mismo vagón, Ginny junto a Harry, que entrelazo sus manos a las de ella, Luna se sentó junto a ellos, pero a lado de la ventana y al instante empezó a divagar, así que a Malfoy y a Hermione les tocaba compartir asiento.

_-¡Vamos Granger!, te prometo que no voy a morderte…a menos que quieras- _la miro de manera seductora pero divertida a la vez, por los rumores que había escuchado en el Callejón Diagon, sabía que la chica pasaba por un muy mal momento y no quería que eso afectara su estancia en el colegio, así que se había propuesto hacer de sus días algo mas ameno.

_-¡Tuvieras tanta suerte Malfoy! - _Hermione se acercó lentamente al rubio, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca- _¿Aun deseas morderme Malfoy? - _su aroma a lavanda y menta inundo el ambiente limitado de Draco, que solo opto a cerrar los ojos y reprimir el deseo de plantarle un beso a aquella castaña.

Draco al momento se puso rojo, completamente rojo, mientras los demás se destornillaban de risa al ver su reacción…

_-¡venga Herms!, nunca imagine conocer ese lado tuyo. - _Harry lloraba de risa, no podía creer que su amiga, la inocente y dulce Hermione tomara la iniciativa de ruborizar a Malfoy, pero vaya que había sido sorprendente y gracioso.

_-¡Vaya que eres imponente jaja!, bien merecido Malfoy. - _Ginny estaba igual de incrédula que su novio, pero agradecía que la actitud de su amiga fuera diferente.

_-Te ves muy seductora Hermione, quizás Malfoy opine lo mismo- _Luna miro a Malfoy discretamente, quien poco a poco retomaba su color.

_-Me has tomado por sorpresa Granger, eso ha sido trampa- _Malfoy cubría con su túnica su entrepierna, algo había pasado allí abajo y deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta…

_-¡Calma Malfoy!, no pretendo hacerte nada…a menos que quieras…- _ y prosiguió a acurrucarse en el regazo del chico, que de nueva cuenta se ruborizo y deseo que nada allá abajo cobrara vida o la chica se llevaría tremendo susto.

Todos empezaron a reír, pero Hermione y Draco iban ensimismados en sus ideas, por una parte, ella que iba recostada en las piernas del chico y fingiendo dormir, no se creía lo que acababa de hacer, ¡por Dios!, casi besa al Hurón, ¡provoco que se enrojeciera hasta las orejas y peor aún esa actitud la tomo delante de sus amigos!, _vamos Herms, eso fue solo un desestres, no más actitudes de ese tipo_, pero en ese momento la mano del rubio empezó a acariciar su cabello, una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo y dio un pequeño respingo, lo que provoco que Malfoy la tomara con ligera fuerza del hombro porque pensó que caería y la acerco más a él.

Malfoy por su parte, no podía creer que aquella chica le hubiera provocado tal rubor, era… ¡vamos! Ni siquiera Pansy lo había provocado de esa forma, y ahora sentía que, en primer lugar, debía recuperar su dignidad ante aquella mujercita y después…después se encargaría del resto, por ahora solo disfrutaba del camino, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Hermione casi por inercia, sintió que se le caía así que apretó un poco su hombro y la acerco más a él, para Draco, la chica dormía plácidamente cuando realmente, ella tenía una lluvia de dudas y emociones que la aturdían en ese momento…

**Travesura realizada, espero sus comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo, que publico algo, espero sea de su agrado, recibiré sus críticas para aprender y poder continuar con mi historia. En el capítulo de hoy, usaré algunas canciones de mi repertorio personal…(agrupación cariño, enrique iglesias ft juan Luis guerra)**_

Hogwarts les tenía una sorpresa a los chicos, la profesora y nueva directora Minerva Mcgonagall había decidido realizar algunos cambios a los planes de estudios, haciendo que todas las casas dejaran la jerarquía y pelea anual de obtener el premio a la mejor cada fin de ciclo y procuraran una sana convivencia.

¿En qué consistía el plan?, bueno, cada semestre los muchachos tendrían que presentar una serie de pruebas que se realizarían por equipos, tenían que mezclarse con alumnos que en otras instancias jamás lo hubieran intentado, pero lo que Mcgonagall deseaba era una sana convivencia, evitando abrir heridas pasadas referentes al linaje y pureza de la sangre. También quería la reintegración de aquellos alumnos que se vieron afectados por Voldemort, que no fueran juzgados ni señalados por el resto del alumnado.

Draco no deseaba ser visto con lastima, ni mucho menos con beneficios por el nuevo Plan de estudios que tenía la nueva directora, pero estaba sumamente interesado en los trabajos en equipo, sabía que su inteligencia y la de Granger harían una buena combinación, _de nuevo pensando en Granger eh!..._

Cada uno de los jóvenes se dirigió a su sala común, aunque todos tenían un acceso a las demás salas con algunas restricciones, se les había otorgado la privacidad en las habitaciones, así que solo podían compartir la estancia con chimenea con el resto del colegio.

**En Slytherin…**

Blaise, Pansy y Draco se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea, estaban muy a gusto poniéndose al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos que sucedieron en sus vidas:

_-Bueno, una vez terminada la guerra, mis padres quisieron que ingresara a Durmstrang para continuar mis estudios, pero yo les pedí que me dejaran decidir lo que realmente quería para mi- _Blaise era el mejor amigo de Draco, el único que no lo había juzgado por su marca ni por su pasado, porque sabía que el rubio había hecho todo por el bienestar de sus padres, le sorprendía mucho que la arrogancia de Draco se viera contenida solo para casos extraordinarios.

_-A mi querían enviarme a Beauxbatons, ¿me imaginan como a una Veela? - _y exagerando un poco sus movimientos, Pansy recorrió el rostro de sus acompañantes con la punta de sus finos dedos, rozo los labios de Malfoy con ellos, lo tomo de la barbilla y perdió el equilibrio, el joven platino la había empujado hacia atrás…

_-¡No cambias Pansy!, pero aun así no tienes tanta suerte como para que alguien como yo te bese, eso déjaselo a…que te parece… ¿Neville?, ¿Weasley?_

_-¿Weasley?, y probar las sobras de Granger?, ¿de Lavender?, te lo agradezco, pero no… ¡Hey Blaise! ¿Qué es ese aparatejo que tienes en los oídos? - _la chica estaba ensimismada con unos pequeños botones que su amigo había introducido en sus oídos.

_-¿esto? Son audífonos Pansy, un instrumento que utilizan los Muggles para evitar conversaciones como esta y escuchar música. ¿Quieres probar? - _y con una coqueta sonrisa, coloco los audífonos en los oídos de Pansy y mantuvo sus manos sobre las de ella…

**_Espero que te acuerdes de mí, hay mucho que te quiero decir, _**

**_TE AMO. Espero que las flores que di sean todavía algo para ti, _**

**_ya no aguanto más…_**

_-Wow! ¿Los Muggles saben de magia? O ¿cómo trasladan la música a este aparatito? - _Pansy estaba maravillada con ese sonido…

_-Calma Pansy, no es que sepan magia, es "tecnonogía" …_

_-Se dice Tecnología, ¿me permites un momento? -_ y Draco no perdió oportunidad para probar esa maravilla…

**_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces porque te quiero, ¡ay!, hasta un lucero. Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento sería un velero en la isla de tus deseos, de tus deseos._**

**_Pero por dentro entiendo que no puedo y a veces me pierdo…cuando me enamoro a veces desespero cuando me enamoro, cuando menos me lo espero, me enamoro, se detiene el tiempo me viene el alma al cuerpo sonrío, cuando me enamoro…_**

_-¿Pero qué cursilería es esta? –_

_-Se llama "Cuando me enamoro", es como una declaración de amor que a los Muggles les agrada._

_-Bueno, no suena tan mal, hasta podría usarla…_

_-¿ah sí? ¿Con quién Draquito?_

_-Contigo no Pansy…_

El momento fue agradable, retomar su vieja amistad que creían perdida, volver a reír, a estar unidos, nada tenía que envidiarles el trío maravilla por que el de ellos también era genial.

**En Gryffindor…**

_-Bueno Herms, ¿nos vas a decir a que se debió la actitud que tomaste con Malfoy en el tren?, vaya, ¡te dormiste en sus piernas!, no sabía que existieran esas confiancitas entre ustedes - _Ginny se encontraba algo alterada por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero era una alteración justificada, temía que saliera lastimada de nuevo, y peor aún, con el arrogante Slytherin.

_-Calma Ginny, ni yo me explico de donde saque tanto valor, simplemente, me deje llevar, aparte de que quería jugar con Malfoy, ¡se las daba de muy retador y salió peor que un pollito!, me dio tanta ternura ver como se ruborizaba…_

_-Bueno Hermione, si ha sido divertido ver con algo de color a Malfoy, pero no creo que sea correcto de tu parte jugar con las emociones de la gente- _Harry había interferido en la plática de las chicas_\- creo más bien que deberías de mantener la_ _guardia y no comportarte con lo que un día aborreciste- _en ese momento, lanzo a su regazo "El Profeta" que en portada tenía a Weasley y a Lavender muy acaramelados y con un ajuar… ¿de boda?, ¿se habían casado?...

Ginny arrebato el ejemplar de las manos de su amiga, de nuevo el color rojo se hacía genérico en toda su cabeza, desde el cabello hasta la punta de la nariz, estaba que echaba chispas, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, varias lechuzas ingresaron a la sala común, todas dejando cartas en el regazo de Hermione…

_-Fleur y Bill, Molly y Arthur, Charlie, George y, aunque no lo crean, Percy también me ha enviado una carta…_

Aunque Hermione sonreía, sus ojos delataban una confusión y tristeza que pensaron ya no sentía…

_-Vaya, todos han sido muy amables y me reiteran su apoyo ante la falta de criterio de tu hermano. Creo que debimos haber enviado un comunicado donde dábamos por terminada la relación ya que Skeeter se ha encargado de sumirme en la más pura miseria y desgracia…_

**"…_Hermione Granger, la mujer a la que Ronny Weasley ha decidido dejar para formar su bella familia con la señorita Lavender, se encuentra sumida en un estado depresivo, esta desaliñada (como si su cabello no fuera suficiente), carente de criterio y no desea dar declaraciones al respecto, cuando su servidora trato de localizarla, la señorita Granger no ha deseado si quiera tomar mi llamada…"_**

_-¡Es una despreciable y maldita cucaracha! - _Por fin Ginny había hablado, aunque no sabían si se refería a su hermano o a Rita Skeeter…

_-¡Oye Weasley! ¡Que ese título lo ostento yo! _\- todos miraron con sorpresa a Malfoy, que se abría paso entre ellos, y sin previo aviso, envolvió a Hermione en un cálido abrazo, aunque no tenia palabras que decir, ella sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, y sin pensarlo y desearlo, empezó a sollozar, Draco la atrajo más hacia él, sentía las lágrimas de la chica en su pecho, y se juró que nadie, nunca, volvería a provocar ese sentimiento en ella. - _anda Granger, desahógate,_ _no reprimas ni una sola lágrima, porque te advierto que es la última que permito que derrames por ese papanatas- _la chica empezó a reír con ganas, no sabía si era a causa del dolor que sentía, pero escuchar decir a Malfoy papanatas le había provocado una absurda gracia.

_-¡Eres un tonto Malfoy! - _limpio la lagrima que caía por su mejilla y miro al chico a los ojos- _te lo agradezco- _y le sonrió, por primera vez le sonreía de forma sincera al que ella creía su némesis.

_-Venga ratona, vamos a dar un paseo, no me gusta tener más de un admirador, y presiento que estoy enamorando a Potter- _dicho esto, señalo al chico que no había parpadeado ni un instante hasta que escucho decir su nombre.

_-¡Serás tonto Malfoy!, cuida de Herms-_le dijo en voz baja al rubio.

Fuera de los límites de Hogwarts, Hermione y Draco daban un paseo, el cielo estrellado iluminaba su camino, se encontraban en absoluto silencio, la única vez que habían compartido un paseo así fue cuando los castigaron en primer año y tuvieron que ir al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid. Sentían algo de incomodidad, pero no por su compañía más bien porque no sabían cómo romper el hielo…

_-Dime Granger, ¿cómo terminaste con alguien como la comadreja de Weasley?_

_-Bueno, en un principio pensé que estaba enamorada locamente de él, ver que tenía celos de Viktor, que pronunciara mi nombre en vez del de Lavender cuando regreso en sí, que recordara lo que yo había dicho durante nuestra etapa escolar en momentos cruciales de la guerra, vaya, hasta me defendió de la loca de tu tía- _un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Draco, sabía que era buen momento para tocar ese tema-_ digamos que, para mí, fueron detalles que me enamoraron, nuestro primer beso…bueno, terminamos empapados en la cámara de los secretos…y hasta ese detalle se me hizo especial, pero, ya como pareja Ron es insoportable, tiene un complejo de inferioridad impresionante y yo me deje pisotear por sentirme en deuda con su familia, porque ellos me cobijaron después de…perder a mis padres, y creía que al dejarlo, les estaba pagando de forma grosera todas sus atenciones…_

_-Granger, yo…yo te pido perdón, no, no me mires así y déjame terminar- _Hermione tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-_ no quería que ella te lastimara, quise protegerte, protegerlos a todos, pero la vida de mis padres estaba en mis manos, fui egoísta lo sé, y ahora cargas con una marca que tu no deseaste- _ella le enseño su brazo _"sangre sucia"_ y lo emparejo con la marca tenebrosa que él tenía-_ oí tus gritos en sueños por mucho tiempo, cuando te vi con vida en la Sala de los Menesteres, para mí fue un alivio total, yo sabía que alguien tan lista como tu sobreviviría, no me hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres, intenté disuadirlo, pero para Voldemort no era más que un desechable, no pude hacer más por ti, que vigilar tu ruta y evitar que ellos los encontraran, que ellos llegaran a ti._

_-Malfoy, ¿tú me cuidaste?, ¿tú sabías donde nos encontrábamos?_

_-Bueno, sí, tenía algo de acceso a los planes de Voldemort, ser un mortifago me daba esos beneficios, pero yo los empleaba para saber por dónde andabas y proponía rutas más complicadas que les brindaba tiempo para su escape._

_-Es sorprendente, arriesgaste tu vida ¿por mí?_

_-Oye, algo tenía que hacer para no cargar con tanto remordimiento y…_

Draco ya no pudo hablar, Hermione presionaba sus labios en los suyos, el abrió un poco la boca lo que dejo que la lengua de ella lo explorara, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, ella le acaricio el cabello, la nuca, y bajo sus manos a su espalda, sentían el latir de sus corazones, su respiración agitándose, bajo sus manos al pantalón de Malfoy y lo desabotono, tenía urgencia en sentir algo de emoción, él aunque un poco torpe porque lo tomo desprevenido, empezó a acariciar sus pechos, desabotono su blusa y los miro al natural, su forma tan perfecta hizo que empezara a besarlos, y aunque Draco no quería parar, sabía que debía interrumpir el momento para no arruinar lo que estaba empezando…

_-Granger, espera…no es que no desee seguir besándote, pero no quiero que pienses que abuso de tu estado de indefensión…_

La chica cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, dio un paso hacia atrás y permitió que Draco se acomodara el pantalón y ella se abotonara la blusa, no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarlo…

_-Lo lamento Malfoy yo…_

_-Tranquila Granger, puedes llamarme Draco, o mi amor, si así lo deseas- _le guiño un ojo y volvió a abrazarla.

_-Está bien Draco, ¿qué te parece si empezamos así?, no quiero que creas que te uso para olvidar a Ronald…_

_-¿Usarme, a mí?, para nada!, vamos, tenemos que regresar al castillo._

Hermione tomo de la mano a Draco sin previo aviso, él giro y vio, primero sus manos entrelazadas y luego los ojos de ella, _sea_ lo que fuera que estaba pasando le gustaba y mucho…

**Travesura realizada, díganme, ¿les está gustando?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo, que publico algo, espero sea de su agrado, recibiré sus críticas para aprender y poder continuar con mi historia. **_

Los días fueron transcurriendo sin ninguna novedad, Hermione tenía un remordimiento enorme, sentía que estaba utilizando a Draco para olvidar a Ronald y ¿por qué no?, saciar sus bajos instintos. Pero aun así se sentía mal, creía que lo que ella quería era solo una aventura y no algo más serio. Lo que quería justificar era que no podía reconocer que el rubio le gustaba. Mientras que Draco no sabía cómo explicar en qué momento paso del desprecio al afecto, mucho había logrado ya con hablarle a Potter, bastante más había hecho con soportar a las comadrejas, pero ¿sentir algo por la ratona de biblioteca?, eso era ir demasiado y tenía que consultarlo pronto.

La profesora Mcgonagall había implementado que por lo menos una vez al mes, los chicos fueran los fines de semana a sus casas, de esa forma también se fortalecían los lazos familiares que de alguna forma se vieron afectados con la guerra…

**Mansión Malfoy**

_-¿Draco?, ¿eres tú? - _el estruendo de la chimenea saco de su estupor al matrimonio Malfoy, que se encontraba descansando en su jardín, mientras los pavorreales blancos caminaban a su lado.

_-Buen día Madre, Padre…- _Draco dirigió una mirada a Lucius Malfoy, que solo se limitó a levantar la vista al ver entrar a su único hijo. Aunque las muestras de afecto no eran frecuentes en la Mansión Malfoy, existía un "código" que permitía hacerle saber a los miembros de esa casa lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro.

_-¿A qué se debe tu visita Draco?, por lo regular pasas tus fines de semana en Hogwarts a menos que, lo que tengas que decir te inquiete demasiado como para no enviar una simple lechuza- _Lucius conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para identificar que el muchacho se encontraba bastante nervioso.

_-Padre, yo…creo que le he fallado al linaje Malfoy…, me he enamorado de una sangre suc…perdón, de una bruja no pura y…-_

_-Granger, ¿cierto? - _Narcissa interrumpió la confesión de su hijo, su intuición de madre había dado en el blanco, ella ya había identificado algunas acciones que su hijo creyó que habían pasado por alto.

_-Si- _murmuro Draco, al momento que bajaba la mirada, por una parte, estaba tranquilo que su madre no se hubiera puesto histérica, pero, por otro lado, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Lucius.

_-Draco, siempre te manifesté mi deseo de que desposaras a una bruja de sangre pura, donde nuestro linaje no se vea mancillado por impuros o hijos de Muggles, sin embargo, creo que podemos dejar de vivir de las etiquetas sociales, podemos empezar a demostrar que los Malfoy dejaron atrás todo su pasado oscuro al darte la oportunidad de tener una relación con Hermione Granger que, es sabido por todos, ha sido considerada una de las mejores brujas de todos los tiempos. Creía firmemente que, ninguna mujer era merecedora de portar nuestro apellido, pero en estos tiempos, nos beneficiaría mucho lo que sea que estés intentando._

_-Ahora, refiriéndome como tu padre, no tengo más que darte todo mi apoyo, hemos pasado por una serie de eventos desafortunados, que nos han afectado bastante, pero como familia hemos sabido salir adelante, has vivido situaciones que no tenían por qué haber sucedido, te he arriesgado, he estado a punto de perderte y temo que, si me pongo en contra de tus decisiones te alejes de nosotros. Eres lo más valioso que tu madre y yo tenemos, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, vamos a respaldarte. Solo te pediré un favor, no permitas que habladurías manchen nuestro nombre, y si has empezado algo con esta señorita, lo más correcto es que la traigas a casa para que nos conozca y sepa las reglas sociales de los Malfoy. - _Lucius miraba a su hijo, quien estaba perplejo, y antes de que él pudiera hablar, Narcissa intervino.

_-Draco, nosotros te hemos educado de la forma más correcta posible, hemos sacrificado tiempo contigo para que no te haga falta nada, aun así, no niego que me sorprende que te relaciones con personas que jamás imagine que nombrarías como un igual. Bueno, eso me hace sentir orgullosa, pero debo decirte una cosa más, como mujer, debo de pedirte que, si tus intenciones no son buenas con la señorita Granger, por favor la dejes seguir su camino, bastante difícil y lamentable ha sido su recorrido en este mundo mágico como para que tú, quieras hacerla sentir aún más miserable. Si, por el contrario, tus deseos son otros, apoyo firmemente la idea de tu padre de que la traigas a casa._

Draco estaba incrédulo ante las palabras de sus padres, no podía creer que lo estuvieran respaldando, no pudo contenerse y rodeo a ambos en un gran abrazo, sus padres, que no estaban acostumbrados a tales muestras de afecto, permitieron que su hijo se expresara libremente.

_-Padres, agradezco en demasía sus muestras de apoyo, pero aun no concreto nada con Granger, últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero solo son por cuestiones académicas, no niego que existe una atracción, pero por el momento, aún no he tenido el valor para confesarle mis intenciones. Aparte, creo que ella no quiere que piense que me utiliza como distracción para olvidar a Weasley, aunque sé que no le soy indiferente. Solo puedo esperar y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas._

_-Bueno, pues, a esperar, ya tendremos el gusto de tratarla y tenerla en casa, en otra situación…- _Narcissa había hecho ese comentario sin pensar que, para los tres era un recuerdo bastante incómodo.

_-Bueno, bueno, menos charla, creo que es hora de comer, ¡Winky!._

Una elfina domestica apareció en su casa, vestía un bonito vestido floreado e irradiaba bastante seguridad ante los señores Malfoy.

_-¿Si amo?_

_-Vamos Winky, hemos hablado demasiado de ese tema, llámame Lucius, o Señor si no quieres perder formalidades…_

_-Padre, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Bueno Draco, tu padre y yo hemos escuchado rumores en el Callejón Diagon respecto a tu forma de desenvolverte con la señorita Granger- por eso te recalcamos que no permitas más habladurías, _intervino Lucius_ – gracias querido, así que, creímos que podríamos causar una buena impresión si empezábamos a tratar a los elfos basándonos en la iniciativa propuesta por Granger._

_-¿La P.E.D.D.O.?, vaya, realmente me han dejado sorprendido._

_-No es para tanto hijo, tu madre y yo hemos tocado diversas perspectivas respecto a tu futuro, no deja de asombrarnos que eligieras a Granger, pero ella era una opción._

La elfina solo miraba a sus amos, aun no se sentía capaz de poder interrumpirlos así que carraspeo un poco la garganta para llamar la atención.

_-Lo siento Winky, por favor ¿podrías prepararnos algo de comer?, el día de hoy es un plato extra, Draco se queda a comer-_

Narcissa la miro con ternura y después a su hijo, hasta ella sabía que las cosas se estaban acomodando a su favor.

**Casa de Hermione**

Por la cabeza de la chica únicamente pasaba el recuerdo de su paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts con Malfoy, aún se estremecía al recordar sus besos o sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, pero se sentía incapaz de llevar eso a otro terreno porque, aunque tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, aun creía que el ciclo con Ron no estaba terminado.

El pelirrojo le había enviado una lechuza por la mañana y ella no había encontrado el momento de abrirla, la carta se encontraba en la cómoda frente a ella, tenía miedo de su contenido, porque sabía que la respuesta a sus dudas estaba escrita en ese sobre, al anochecer se dejó de rodeos y empezó a leer:

**_Hermione,_**

**_No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que tengo que decir, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que te debo una explicación. _**

**_Lavender y yo, jamás dejamos de hablarnos, siempre estuvimos pendientes el uno del otro. Cuando te bese en la cámara de los secretos, creía, realmente creía que te amaba, nunca fue así, solo tenía un sentimiento de protección a tu persona, te veía tan indefensa que siento asco de mi por haber sentido lastima de ti. Cuando veía a Lavender, una sensación maravillosa recorría todo mi cuerpo, su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello, todo me tenía encantado, y cuando llegaba a verte, era como estar con mi hermana, nunca pude amarte, nunca lo logré, no como pareja. La primera vez que te engañé, tuve remordimientos, y me deprimí bastante, por una parte, no quería lastimarte, pero por otra, no quería separarme de ella, así que acordamos una relación de lo más discreta. Cuando Lavender me confeso que seriamos papás, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo, jamás imaginé que usarías la Legeremancia en mi contra, lo acepto, pero me sentí bastante invadido en mi persona. Sé que pensaras que no merezco siquiera sentirme ofendido, pero debiste esperar… solo esperar… Lavender y yo nos casamos, ella pasara una temporada en la madriguera, aunque mi madre no lo acepto al inicio, tuve que recordarle que su hijo soy yo y que mi esposa, en sus entrañas trae a su nieto, por lo que te pido, que a menos que vayas con una buena actitud, no te aparezcas en casa de mis padres. Es una decisión indisoluble que espero puedas acatar._**

**_No tengo más que decirte excepto desearte buena suerte y, si los rumores son ciertos, te creía con gustos más refinados como para que, después de mí, andes con el hurón. Sabía que buscarías a alguien que para mí fuera difícil de superar, pero por fortuna no soy un ex mortifago, y soy apreciado y valorado más que un Malfoy en el mundo mágico. Te creía más inteligente Herms._**

**_Con afecto, R. Weasley._**

¡Que estúpida había sido!, ¿en qué momento se nulifico tanto para no darse cuenta que estaba con ella por lastima?, y todavía había pensado que su ciclo no estaba terminado, ¡una estúpida, eso era lo que era!, la ira recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba que echaba chispas, y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, no podía ir a la madriguera por que según Ron, Lavender estaba ahí, no podía llamarle a Harry por que seguramente Ginny estaba con él y armarían un alboroto, ¿Luna?, quizás tendría las palabras correctas, pero en este momento no quería divagar… Él, él era el indicado… tomo su varita e invoco su Patronus, aunque estaba furiosa y devastada, una pequeña nutria apareció ante ella _–ve, por favor, busca a Draco Malfoy, dile que venga aquí-_ vio salir un halo de luz plateada por su ventana...

**Travesura realizada, díganme, ¿les está gustando?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Yue Yuna y Loremmac, que fueron las primeras en comentar mi historia. Lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero entre el trabajo y la escuela, solo puedo actualizar muy de madrugada **___

Draco estaba en su habitación cuando diviso que, una pequeña luz plateada se acercaba a su cuarto, por inercia, tomo su varita y apunto a lo que fuera que se estaba acercando, ya con una distancia más corta, se percató de que era ¿una nutria?, ¿qué hacía una nutria en su ventana?, era obvio que él aun no sabía que forma tomaba el _Patronus_ de Hermione, hasta que escucho su voz:

_Por favor, ven a mi casa Draco Malfoy…_

Por un momento, se quedó inmovilizado, algo aturdido, ¿_Granger quiere que vaya a su casa?, ¿a esta hora?_, ¡que importaba la hora!, ¡podría estar en peligro y él se estaba haciendo cuestionamientos estúpidos! Tomo su abrigo y… recordó que no sabía dónde vivía la chica, así que tuvo que invocar un hechizo de aparición de distancia corta. Cerro los ojos y al momento se encontró en una calle empedrada rodeada de Jacarandas, sabía acerca de ese árbol, por que su madre había hecho un camino de ellos en su jardín. A él le agradaban también, se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro, dando un respingo volteo a ver quién era empuñando de nuevo su varita…

_¡Cálmate!, no quería asustarte Malfoy._

Ella había estado llorando, sus ojos rojos e hinchados se lo decían, traía el cabello sujeto a una coleta, una sudadera y un pants a juego, aunque muy casual, se veía muy bien, a diferencia de Draco, que llevaba un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, y un traje completamente negro, la elegancia era parte de él, aunque estuviera en su hogar, mantenía una rigurosa etiqueta, reglas de la sangre pura…

Hermione noto su atuendo y no puedo negar que se veía muy atractivo…

_Y dime, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí parados el resto de la noche? - _Draco la miro con un gesto de duda, aunque imaginaba quien era la causa de su llanto, no podía creer que aún le provocara algún sentimiento digno de sus lágrimas…

_Cierto, por supuesto que no, vamos es por aquí…- _Hermione esquivo su mirada y le señalo el camino que debían tomar

Emprendieron el camino a casa de Hermione, la brisa nocturna hacia que algunas jacarandas cayeran de los árboles, como si estuvieran engalanando su andar, Malfoy no se sentía muy seguro de empezar a interrogar el por qué lo había citado con tanta urgencia así que opto por esperar al llegar a casa de Granger para comenzar su cuestionamiento.

La casa de la chica era muy sencilla comparada con la Mansión Malfoy, era por fuera, una cabaña muy pequeña, acogedora, pero pequeña, también su patio tenía dos jacarandas que resguardaban su entrada, la única ventana visible daba al jardín, y tenía una chimenea…_ Muggles, _pensó Draco, pero cuando la chica lo invito a pasar, se dio cuenta que está tenía un hechizo ampliador, y la casa era realmente grande, aunque no perdía lo acogedor de la cabaña, tenía un estudio enorme con una gran biblioteca, la cocina tenía un comedor para 5 personas y algunos cachivaches Muggles, la sala de estar tenía un sillón amplio y unos cuantos pufs, un centro de entretenimiento con pantalla, un estéreo y un juego de video que utilizan los Muggles para divertirse. A Draco le gustaba eso, a escondidas de sus padres había aprendido a usar los controles de ese aparato, hasta que en una navidad su madre le regalo una consola de último modelo.

Hermione se enfurruño en un puff y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas…

_Vamos Granger, no voy a jugar a las adivinanzas contigo, ¿puedes decirme de una vez por todas por qué me hiciste venir a mitad de la noche?, mi madre se preocupó un poco al verme salir._

_Lo lamento Malfoy, si quieres puedes retirarte, no es obligatorio que permanezcas aquí si no quieres._

_Mira Granger, que yo no irrumpí en tu habitación con un Patronus, al menos hubieras usado una lechuza como todos._

_Yo…yo no tengo lechuza, utilizaba la lechuza familiar de los Weasley, pero…pero ya no puedo ni acercarme a su casa por…por...-_ y la chica empezó a llorar de nuevo. Malfoy no podía creer que realmente estuviera llorando por ese don nadie, de no ser por el Quidditch, aun viviría bajo la sombra de Potter y muy probablemente de Granger, pero, no se podía negar que la comadreja era buena en lo que hacía, excepto en romper corazones. Y eso a Draco ya le estaba calando, en primer lugar, había salido de su casa a altas horas de la noche, en segundo, se había encontrado con una muchachita terca que quería que le sacaran las palabras con tirabuzón y en tercera, ¡vamos! Era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy no rogaba, así que, decidió tomar la palabra de la chica y se dirigió a la puerta.

_A… ¿A dónde vas?..._

_Bueno Granger, me has dicho que si no quiero estar aquí me puedo retirar, y en vista de que estas acostumbrada a que te rueguen, bueno te has arrimado al árbol equivocado, así que, pasa buena noche._

_¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante y poco sensible siempre?, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy mal?, ¡me siento fatal!, ¡no te imaginas el dolor que siento!, y sales con que ¿te vas?, ¿así de fácil?, ¿Te vas? ¿Y me dejas aquí sola y sin escucharme?_

_¡Oye Granger!, ¡esas reclamaciones se las estás haciendo a la persona incorrecta!, a mí no me tienes que decir nada, ¡si no quieres contarme qué diablos te sucede me voy y ya!, te evito tener que pasar la pena. Pero que tú me reclames, estás loca niña._

_Eres una…_

_Ya sé, ya sé soy una despreciable y maldita cucaracha, búscate un insulto nuevo…_

Hermione se paró de su asiento y cuando estaba a punto de abofetear a Malfoy, él tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él, estaba bastante hastiado y cansado de tener ese tipo de discusiones con esa chica, pero sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era un abrazo, al menos creía que con eso la calmaría…

_¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima!, sabía que me había equivocado en llamarte, eres tan insensible que el dolor ajeno te es indiferente- _Draco la empujo levemente hacia el frente y la miro a los ojos…

_Granger, si tú crees que ver morir a mis amigos, a mis compañeros de habitación, compañeros del colegio, personas con las que pase mi niñez, ver morir a mis familiares, lo merecieran o no, vivir junto a Voldemort y no saber cuándo iba a matar a mis padres o a mí, cuando se levantaría y diría "hoy muere Draco, y mañana Narcissa", si tú crees que vivir con ese terror no me hizo una persona sensible y que disfrutaba con su presencia, saber que compartíamos la misma casa e imaginar que podía escuchar mis pensamientos, estas en todo lo correcto, no debiste llamarme, no voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo._

Hermione se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que había lastimado a Draco y en un intento desesperado, lo tomo del brazo y se aferró a él.

_Malfoy lo siento, yo…no sabía que sentías eso, es sólo que, me encuentro demasiado ofuscada, recibí una carta, una carta de Ronald y es…es bastante cruel para mí, me dolió mucho, no por el sino por el contenido, permíteme mostrártela._

_Espera Granger, antes de cualquier cosa, debes de saber que conmigo los berrinches no van, ve directo al grano y no me des tantas vueltas, me hastía bastante ese comportamiento También, aunque seas heroína de guerra, no solo Potter, no solo Weasley, la Orden o tú pasaron un mal momento, del otro bando también hubo magos que sufrieron, personas que también perdieron bastante, y ustedes al ir con su banderita de héroes, no se han dignado a verlos, muchos de ellos solo estaban ahí por temor a perder a sus seres queridos, porque Voldemort no les hiciera más daño del que ya estaban pasando. Creo que por su parte no estaría mal que investigaran un poco._

_Ahora, respecto a Weasley, te creía más lista como para sufrir por el segundón de Potter, pero supongo que por eso me llamaste, así que muéstrame esa carta y acabemos con ello._

La chica se dirigió a su cómoda y le mostro el pergamino:

_Herms, _

_No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que tengo que decir, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que te debo una explicación…_

…_por lo que te pido, que a menos que vayas con una buena actitud, no te aparezcas en casa de mis padres…_

… _te creía con gustos más refinados como para que, después de mí, andes con el hurón… pero por fortuna no soy un ex mortifago, y soy apreciado y valorado más que un Malfoy en el mundo mágico. Te creía más inteligente Herms…_

La ira corría por las venas de Malfoy, ¿cómo se atrevía el asqueroso Weasley si quiera a compararse con él?, ¿era tan estúpido como para creer que él había sido un mortifago por decisión propia?, _sí que es un imbécil, _pensaba Draco mientras releía la carta.

_Vaya Hermione, tu ex novio es un completo idiota…_

_Me… ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?_

_Mmmm, sí, creo que eso hice, ¿te incomoda?_

_No, en absoluto, solo que es extraño que tú me llames así._

_Está bien Granger, si te sientes cómoda, ya te había dicho que puedes decirme mi amor si gustas._

_Con decirte Draco me conformo… ¿puedo?_

_Por supuesto Hermione, ¿por quién me tomas para que tengas que pedirme permiso por eso?, solo es llamarme por mi nombre y no mi apellido._

_Gracias Draco._

_Basta, dejémonos de banalidades y vayamos al grano, ¿Weasley es un idiota?, si por supuesto, ¿tú eres una tonta por seguir llorando a la menor provocación?, si, no lo niego, y creo que es en eso en lo que tenemos que trabajar, nadie que te quiera bien te hará llorar, creo que eres una mujer bastante inteligente, tienes muchos amigos, sabes bastantes cosas, mucha gente te aprecia, en cuanto termines tus estudios tienes un puesto asegurado en el Ministerio, así que dime, ¿qué, aparte de lo que te diga Weasley te incomoda?_

_Bueno, realmente no me incomoda, es solo que, me duele ¿sabes?, yo, deje que me pisoteara, aparte de que, me volví su sombra, deje de ser la "heroína de guerra" y pase a ser "la novia de Weasley", y también lo permití, ¡cuando la mayoría sabía que, gracias a mi Harry y Ron seguían vivos!, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que soy pretenciosa, solo creo que me deje de lado, me desvalorice, deje de ser yo por que él fuera feliz, y aun así, me engaño no una sino quien sabe cuántas veces, y va a ser padre y no obstante, ya no puedo regresar a la Madriguera. Será algo muy complicado para mí, los Weasley son una familia que yo quiero mucho, por todo lo que han hecho por mí, regularmente, pasaba los fines de semana ahí, Molly me enseñaba algunos trucos de cocina, Ginny trataba de mostrarme como montar una escoba sin romperme un hueso, Arthur, bueno me recordaba mucho a mi vida con mis padres al ser un fanático de las cosas Muggles, cada uno de ellos tenía una característica que me agradaba, y bueno, Harry pasa ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo libre al continuar su noviazgo con Ginny, era como nuestro punto de reunión, pero ahora, no puedo si quiera acercarme ahí porque Ron ha metido a su esposa y condicionado a sus padres para que yo no esté ahí y la incomode, prácticamente me he quedado sola… de nuevo…_

Para Draco, la explicación de la chica era bastante convincente, ella dependía de esa familia para sentirse feliz, pero debía aprender a vivir de otras formas, dejar de ser tan común y pasar a ser extraordinaria...

_¿Qué te parecería empezar a pasar tus fines de semana en la Mansión Malfoy?, sé que quizás será difícil para ti por lo que viviste ahí, pero, creo que puedo ayudarte en que no te sientas sola. _

_No necesitas pasar todo el tiempo a mi lado, te daríamos acceso completo a nuestra biblioteca, jardines y quizás a mis padres les guste pasar tiempo contigo. Aunque es más que obvio que ni te van a enseñar trucos de hogar ni mucho menos cosas de muggles, pero, yo puedo seguir con tus clases de vuelo, mi madre puede hablarte de las clases sociales en el mundo mágico y mi padre acerca de los negocios en el mismo, es algo que también puede servirte si deseas emplear tus conocimientos en ambos mundos…_

Mientras hablaba, Hermione se maravillaba más de él, no podía creer que Malfoy le estaba proponiendo adentrarse a su mundo, a sus costumbres, a su ritmo de vida con tal de que ella estuviera mejor, lo que le provocó una sonrisa que el rubio noto instantáneamente…

_¿Qué te pasa?, ¿dije algo gracioso? O ¿lo que te estoy proponiendo no es tan bueno como esperabas?, al menos hice el intento ¿no?, por un momento pensé que dejarías de lado tus ideas respecto a los ex mortifagos, pero creo que me equivoque…_

_Malfoy…._

_Creo que no deberías de juzgar a la gente por su pasado…_

_Malfoy…_

_Y todavía te intente abrir las puertas de mi casa, ¡que imbécil!_

_¡Draco basta!, y déjame hablar, si, si me gustaría empezar a pasar los fines de semana en tu casa, creo que es también una apertura para que informemos a la Directora Mcgonagall que haremos equipo para el nuevo plan de estudios, de esa forma también aprovechamos el tiempo para estudiar, eres inteligente, y creo que entre los dos podemos hacer un magnífico trabajo…_

_Bueno, hemos resuelto uno de tus problemas, respecto a Weasley, creo que antes de que busques un suplente como el estúpido te ha dicho, debes de aprender a quererte a ti misma, de esa forma, vas a permitirte querer a alguien más y dejarlo entrar a tu vida._

_¡Draco!, Wow!, en serio que has cambiado, jamás imagine escucharte decir algo así…_

_¿Qué esperabas Hermione?, ¿qué te diría que te espero con los brazos abiertos?, soy un chico difícil- _una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro, lo que lo hizo aún más atractivo

_Está bien Draco, sigues siendo un arrogante, jajaja._

La chica miro el reloj que colgaba de su pared…

_¡Madre mía! ¡Es tardísimo!, Draco, tu compañía me encanta, pero no puedo permitirme retenerte más tiempo, puedes ocupar mi Red Flu para que llegues a tiempo a casa, y para facilitarte tus visitas, puedo crear un enlace con tu chimenea-_ la chica se ruborizo un poco al decir esto…

_Eso es más que suficiente para mi Granger- _dicho esto, la tomo de la barbilla, acerco su rostro al de ella, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sus labios sintieron la tibieza de su rostro y lo suave de su piel. La chica se estremeció ante el roce de Malfoy y lo único que se le ocurrió fue aferrarse a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello

_Granger, ¿así es tu abrazo normal?, me estas lastimando…_

_Lo lamento Draco, es solo que, quería tenerte un momento más a mi lado._

_Tranquila pequeña, se vienen grandes cambios._

Ante esto, Malfoy se dirigió a la chimenea y de nuevo le regalo una de sus coquetas mejillas antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y lamento mucho la confusión, subí dos veces el capítulo anterior. Bueno, espero que este les agrade, y si tienen alguna propuesta no duden en hacerla saber.**_

Cuando los estudiantes se reincorporaron a su semana normal de estudios en Hogwarts, sabían que ya tenían que presentar su propuesta para compañero de trabajo. Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en acudir con la Directora Minerva a entregar su propuesta. Blaise y Pansy los segundos, Neville y Luna, Seamus y Parvati, las parejas eran bastante obvias, tal como lo había pensado Mcgonagall. Solo su alumna estrella aún no se presentaba con ella, estaba considerando permitirle trabajar de forma individual al no contemplar a ningún alumno que soportara su ritmo de trabajo, pero en ese momento, la chica hizo su aparición en su oficina.

_Profesora Mcgonagall, me permito entregarle mi propuesta de compañero de trabajo…_

_Nos permitimos entregarle-_ la intervención del rubio dejo sin habla a la Profesora, que hasta ese momento no cabía de sorpresa ante tal combinación. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, menudo par estaba presentándose ante sus ojos.

_He de informarles jóvenes, que una vez validadas sus propuestas no hay permuta del mismo, es un compañero de trabajo único y por tal motivo, deben de estar seguros de… de lo que están planeando hacer- _la maestra los miro con gesto incrédulo, esperando que alguno desistiera de su decisión.

_Estamos conscientes de ello profesora, y no tenemos ningún problema de trabajar el uno con el otro, hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para solucionar cualquier diferencia que haya ocurrido en el pasado y ambos sabemos que somos personas bastante capaces y maduras para llevar este proyecto de la mejor forma._

_Por otra parte, si lo que usted teme es que yo dañe a Granger con algún comentario respecto a sus orígenes, créame que no es de mi interés llevarlos a la práctica._

_En ese caso, les entrego el proyecto que deben de realizar, tengo grandes expectativas de ustedes jóvenes._

La Directora Mcgonagall, los despidió de su oficina, planteándose si fue correcto no disuadirlos de su intención, _son una pareja poco convencional, pero olvide que Malfoy es bastante inteligente, por lo que la dupla que conforma con Granger es muy interesante._

Todos los equipos que se fueron formando, fueron convocados en el Gran Comedor para un anuncio de la Directora, algo poco convencional por que se suponía que únicamente tenían que informarle sus planes, pero esto era algo extraordinario a lo acordado.

_Estudiantes, me es muy grato ver las iniciativas de todos para colaborar de manera conjunta y ordenada en este nuevo proyecto de integración entre ustedes, aunque hubo muchos que se quedaron con compañeros de sus casas, admiro bastante a los que se aventuraron más allá y decidieron conformar su equipo de trabajo con una persona diferente a lo que están acostumbrados, pero, que no por ello no es afín a sus intereses personales._

_Por ello, debo de comunicarles una decisión muy importante y emocionante a la vez. _

_Una vez que lleven a cabo todas sus actividades académicas de manera satisfactoria, al final del curso realizaremos un baile, es más que obvio hacerles saber que su pareja de estudio deberá ser la misma con la que acudan a él, en el sentido de que todos se tomaron la molestia de hacer equipos mixtos- _la directora le ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad a todo el alumnado- _en este evento, a diferencia del que se realiza en la Gala del Cáliz de Fuego, ustedes serán los principales protagonistas, no habrá distinción de personajes que acudan al mismo._

_Así que, espero que den su máximo esfuerzo para obtener las mejores calificaciones y celebrar como lo merecen._

Una algarabía recorría el comedor, todos se miraban y verificaban con quien habían hecho equipo sus conocidos y grande fue la sorpresa de los Gryffindor al ver a una Hermione bastante sonrojada, pero sonriente a lado de Draco Malfoy.

_¿Es lo que creo?, Hermione y Malfoy ¿son equipo? - _Ginny estaba incrédula ante la decisión de su amiga.

_Eso parece, ella se ve bastante cómoda a su lado- _Harry también estaba perplejo, aunque había notado una química entre ellos, no sabía aun de qué manera habían entablado una comunicación tan estrecha.

_Es sencillo, Hermione está madurando, no es una persona que se guié por las apariencias, eso la hace aún más inteligente, me agrada verlos juntos- _Luna de nuevo tenía un comentario acertado para calmar las ansias de todos y esperar a que estuvieran en privado en la sala común para bombardear a su amiga con preguntas.

_Más tarde ese mismo día…_

_Hermione, espero que no te incomode que todos te estén mirando con sorpresa y lastima, creo que mi reputación aún no está bastante limpia en el colegio, y no quiero que te hagan sentir mal- _Draco la miraba un poco confundido, y bastante hastiado, su andar hacia el lago solo había provocado habladurías y señalamientos a su alrededor, lo que estaba provocando su enfado y hacía de su gesto algo más severo.

_Tranquilo Draco, no todos los días una heroína de guerra se empareja, académicamente hablando claro, con un mago que estuvo en el lado oscuro. Así que no tienes más de que preocuparte, excepto de no pisarme el día del baile._

_¿Te emociono esa noticia?, eres muy afortunada de estudiar conmigo, serás la envidia de todo Hogwarts._

_Ja! Siempre tan modesto, no te preocupes, no te opacare y dejare que te luzcas a mi lado._

_Eres afortunada- _Draco la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, pudo oler el perfume de Jazmín en su cabello al recargar su barbilla en su cabeza, la chica se acurruco en sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su pecho, se sentían ambos tan cómodos, que los comentarios de las personas que pasaban a su lado quedaban de sobra.

Los amigos de Hermione morían de ansias por poder preguntarle todo, absolutamente todo, relativo a su nueva ¿relación?, ¿amistad? Con Malfoy. Ella era una persona muy sensata, muy dulce y creían que quizás, el chico abuso de su estado de indefensión para sacar provecho de la situación y convencerla de ser su compañera de estudio y ahora su compañera de baile…

_¿Herms?, ¿podemos hablar? - _Harry sabía que cualquier paso en falso, cualquier pregunta mal intencionada, y su amiga no iba a soltar ninguna sola respuesta.

_Por supuesto Harry, ¿qué te acongoja?, ¿alguna materia?, ¿el Quidditch?, ¿problemas con Ginny?, ¿mi pareja de estudios? - _al decir esto, Hermione miro a su amigo algo molesta, levanto una de sus cejas e hizo una sonrisa ladeada, estaba aprendiendo a gesticular como Malfoy, así que a Harry le irrito un poco eso…

_Sí, me sorprende tu pareja de estudios, solo quiero saber que fue tu voluntad y no estas bajo ningún IMPERIUS, o algo por el estilo. Eres como mi hermana Herms y después de lo de Ron, no quiero que te lastimen, aparte eres muy importante para mí, creí que serías más…_

_¿Que sería más inteligente? ¿con gustos más refinados?, ¿que buscaría a alguien que superara a Ronald?, ¿Acaso tú lo ayudaste a redactar esa carta?, ¿acaso tú te has preguntado que tengo pensado hacer los fines de semana que pasaba en la Madriguera?, ¿te has acercado a mí a preguntar cómo estoy? O ¿crees que al ser un partidario mío los Weasley te van a desterrar como a mí?, Draco ha sido la única persona que me ha presentado alternativas congruentes, que de alguna forma ha estado a mi lado de manera desinteresada, si lo que te preocupa es que tenga alguna relación con él, aún no está en mis planes, ¡PERO NO LO DESCARTO!, él es una persona grandiosa, que fue juzgada por todos sin saber lo que había detrás, y me estoy tomando mi tiempo y dando la oportunidad de conocerlo, mientras tú te escudas en tu relación y me has evitado desde que llegamos aquí. Esperaba siquiera un mensaje tuyo después de la carta de Ronald, supuse que tienes conocimiento de ello, porque, si estuviste tu fin de semana en su casa, supongo que notaste los cambios…_

_Molly está furiosa, Arthur se siente bastante decepcionado de Ron, saben que tú eras un buen partido para él, pero, no pueden intervenir en lo que él siente. Lamento decirlo, pero realmente se ve muy enamorado y emocionado por la llegada de sus bebés._

_¿sus bebés? – _Hermione lo miraba incrédula, aunque de manera sorprendente, la noticia no la altero en absoluto

_Así es, Lavender espera gemelos, y aunque la noticia emociono a todos, es extraño que sea ella la que se siente a lado de Ron en el comedor, en la sala, ¡lo sigue por todas partes!, no es lo mismo que contigo…_

_¿QUÉ ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR?, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para cumplir las expectativas de tu amigo?_

_¡No Herms!, me malinterpretaste, me refiero a que no son iguales, tú eras muy devota a Ron y Lavender es, algo más libre. Si eso es, tú eras la sombra de Ron, siempre detrás de él y ella, ha aprendido a sobresalir a su manera._

_Lo sé Harry, permití que el sobresaliera a costa mía, hice a un lado mis deseos, sueños y esperanzas con tal de que el fuera feliz, de que el sobresaliera más que yo, y heme aquí, sola, pero consiente de que me esperan cosas mejores, y, te pido por favor que si mi felicidad viene de la mano de Malfoy, no intervengas en lo contrario, estoy a gusto con él, me siento bien, somos…creo que puedo llamarlo amigo, y así, paso a paso me siento cómoda, si algo se da más adelante seria increíble, pero por ahora, me conformo con nuestra amistad._

_Si eres feliz Herms, luchare contra todo aquel que se atreva a interferir en tu vida._

_Gracias Harry._

Los chicos se abrazaron de manera fraterna, Harry sabía que debía protegerla, pero su amiga era lo bastante madura para saber llevar la situación que fuera.

_Veo que Harry ya se adelantó a la plática grupal- _Ginny interrumpió a sus amigos con una charola llena de pasteles de calabaza, inconscientemente llevaba el postre favorito de Ron a un terreno que Harry ya había calmado- _¿quieren un pastelillo?_

_¿Qué tramas Ginny?, no me apetece ningún pastelillo de calabaza, no ahora y creo que no por mucho tiempo._

_Lo lamento Mione, no fue a propósito, solo quería amenizar nuestra reunión, tiene mucho que no pasamos un momento juntos- la chica miro con ojos suplicantes a su novio para que la salvara de su metida de pata._

_Ginny tiene razón, solo queremos pasar un buen rato._

_Ya, está bien, pero no deseo retomar el tema Gin, solo te puedo asegurar que estoy bien, que estoy cómoda y que todo fue de manera voluntaria, ni estoy bajo algún hechizo ni mucho menos una amenaza, así que puedes estar tranquila. Creo que no tengo que darles ninguna explicación de mi decisión así que espero que la respeten._

_Está bien Herms, si estas a gusto con ello, no tengo nada que cuestionarte, ¿qué harás el fin de semana?, Ronald no estar en casa así que creo que podrías ir a almorzar con nosotros…- _Harry miraba a su novia con ojos asustados, sabía que un apocalipsis emocional estaba a punto de ocurrir, así que salió inmediatamente de la sala común Gryffindor y fue en busca del único capaz en esos momentos de calmar a su furíca amiga…

_¿COMO TE ATREVES?, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A INVITARME SOLO POR QUE NO ESTARÁ TU HERMANO? NO NECESITO QUE SIENTAS LASTIMA POR MÍ, YA SÉ QUE NO SOY BIENVENIDA EN TU CASA POR ÓRDENES DE ÉL, ¡PERO TAMPOCO IMAGINE QUE ME INVITARÍAS A ESCONDIDAS!, ¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR HACER LOS DESAYUNOS EN MI CASA?, AHÍ NO HAY REGLAS, AHÍ NO HAY LIMITACIONES, ¡ME SENTÍ SOLA GINNY!, JAMAS IMAGINE QUE ME DARÍAN LA ESPALDA, SON UNA FAMILIA PARA MI, ERES COMO MI HERMANA TAMBIÉN, Y AUN ASÍ ME DEJAN A MI SUERTE…_

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon por la cadera a una muy cabreada Hermione, ella supo al instante quien era, pues Harry estaba tomando por los hombros a una asustada Ginny, sin embargo, ninguno abandono la sala, permaneciendo frente a frente…

_¿qué sucedió Granger? - _Draco la miraba con ternura, este día había sido una ola de emociones para su leona, así que tenía que mantenerse sereno, ya que la chica era bastante terca.

_Resulta que "mis amigos" dudan que mi decisión de tomarte como compañero de trabajo haya sido por voluntad propia y han venido a cuestionarme por ello, también quieren aprovechar que el fin de semana Ronald no estará en la Madriguera para que yo pueda entrar en ella como una asquerosa…_

_¿cucaracha?_

Sorpresivamente, Hermione empezó una carcajada, su risa retumbaba por toda la habitación y contagio a los presentes, que a manera de respiro se unieron a ella, para calmar la tensión que se estaba creando entre ellos.

_Malfoy tonto_

_Torpe Granger_

_Chicos, ¿están bien?_

_Por supuesto Potter, estamos trabajando el temperamento oculto de Granger, y está aprendiendo a controlar su ira, tanto reprimir sus emociones le provoca que cualquier provocación desate su furia, así que no te lo tomes personal comadreja, fuiste su detonante, quita esa cara de susto, ella no te lastimaría._

_No me llames comadreja._

_Para lo que hiciste, no creo que estés en derecho de pedir las cosas, pero no volveré a hacerlo si eso es de tu desagrado._

_Ah y, por cierto, sepan que Granger por el momento no puede acudir a sus almuerzos familiares, tenemos que solventar el proyecto de manera decorosa y hemos hecho una planificación en nuestros horarios de estudio, por tal motivo, su amiga esta indispuesta este, y la mayoría de los fines de semana._

_Si necesitas otra cosa Granger, ya sabes cómo convocarme. Potter, Weasley. - _El rubio dirigió sus ojos grises a la pareja y su sonrisa ladeada, saliendo por la puerta de Gryffindor, antes de desaparecer le dedico una sincera sonrisa a la castaña, para que supiera, a su forma, que contaba con él.

_¡Diablos Hermione! ¡Sonríes como el!_

_Tanta convivencia me ha hecho aprender sus modos…_

_Mientras no pierdas tu esencia, Harry y yo estamos bien_

Sin decir otra cosa, la castaña tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su dormitorio, estuvo dos veces en los brazos del rubio y no se sintió incomoda, al contrario, le resulto bastante agradable…

Al terminar la semana, el proyecto mejor trabajado era sin duda el realizado por Granger y Malfoy, aunque Potter y Ginny lo habían avanzado bastante, dejaban mucho que desear respecto a su investigación, así que, aunque iban a paso lento, estaban haciéndolo bien.

La profesora Mcgonagall les otorgo un fin de semana para que pudieran descansar de sus labores escolares, permitiéndoles salir del campus y como era costumbre, pasarlo en sus casas en familia.

De nuevo el suplicio de Hermione al encontrarse sola en su casa, solo su gato que estaba sentado en su regazo le hacía compañía, la chica se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando una llama verde apareció por su chimenea, dando paso al bien formado cuerpo de Malfoy, que entraba a su sala y le regalaba una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

_Así que, ¿te olvidaste que este fin de semana lo pasarías en mi casa eh Granger?_

_¿Disculpa?_

_Quedamos que, aunque no realizaras las mismas actividades, hablaría con mis padres para ayudarte a salir de tu letargo depresivo, así que, los Malfoy nos engalaremos con tu presencia en nuestra mansión, ¡vamos, levanta tu perezoso trasero de ese puff y ve a hacer tus maletas!_

Hermione no lo podía creer!, Malfoy había ido a su casa por ella para pasar el fin de semana con su familia, aunque no eran igual de numerosos que los Weasley, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se desenvolvía esa familia, de un impulso se paró del puff, y abrazo fuertemente al chico, que rodeo su cuerpo con sus manos y acaricio su cabello…

_¡Gracias Draco! - _de nuevo de manera impulsiva, besando su mejilla, dejando un poco más de tiempo sus labios en ellos, Malfoy poco a poco cambio el color de su piel a un muy sonrojado tono…

_Bueno Hermione, me encanta que te encante tenerme en tus brazos, pero, debemos darnos prisa, empaca para dos días. - _sus ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones de ella, y aunque su cuerpo le imploraba por besarla, logro abstenerse de hacerlo y dejar que las cosas siguieran fluyendo de manera natural.

Una vez que la chica regreso con su maleta, Draco la tomo de la mano, la miro, le sonrió y juntos entraron a la flama verde que los dirigiría a la Mansión, donde un nervioso pero solemne matrimonio Malfoy los esperaba…

**Y, ¿qué tal?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es una emoción muy padre recibirlos, y trato de contestarlos todos al momento. **__** Espero que lo que sigue de historia les agrade. Trate de hacerla algo mas extensa, por que el fin de semana no podré actualizar, pero es el capitulo que mas me ha gustado...**_

Las flamas verdes aun relucían cuando Draco suavizo su abrazo para que pudieran salir de la chimenea. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica cuando volvió a pisar la Mansión donde había sido torturada, era una marea de emociones lo que en ese momento sentía, lo que provoco que se pusiera inquieta. El chico noto que ella no estaba cómoda, así que tomo su mano, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo de nuevo, ella oculto su rostro en su pecho y cerró los ojos, dejo que él la guiara, hasta que se detuvo, ya no hubo ningún movimiento, Hermione abrió los ojos y la reconoció enseguida, estaba en la habitación donde Bellatrix la había torturado y marcado, ¿por qué Draco la había traído aquí?, ¿acaso era una trampa?, iba a protestar cuando noto la presencia del matrimonio Malfoy, se encontraban ahí, de pie esperando su llegada:

_\- Sabemos que reconoce esta habitación señorita Granger, pero nos era necesario citarla donde comenzó todo- _la voz de Lucius Malfoy retumbo en todas las paredes, vestía un elegante traje negro, traía su cabello recogido de manera pulcra y veía a la chica con un dejo de culpa.

_\- Queremos que las cosas salgan bien esta vez. Debe de saber que, lamentamos lo que ocurrió esa noche, mi hermana nunca estuvo en sus cabales y disfrutaba torturando en la gente, estaba tan desquiciada y era tan cruel que mato a su propia sangre, a nuestra sobrina Nymphadora. Andrómeda y nosotros nos hemos unido para salvaguardar a Teddy de cualquier persona que quiera manchar el nombre de sus padres. - _Narcissa, se veía acongojada, pero su entereza y fuerza la hacían una mujer de admirar, su porte era elegante, traía un vestido largo de color azul rey, el cabello recogido a media coleta con un maquillaje discreto.

_\- En fin, el pedir encontrarte aquí es para cerrar ese ciclo tan perturbador que nos une a ti, que te sientas libre de andar por esta Mansión como si fuera tuya, puedes entrar a todas las habitaciones sin temor a encontrar algo desagradable, los aurores se han encargado de hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva en todas partes sin encontrar algo que nos comprometa. - _la voz de Lucius le transpiro confianza a la chica.

_\- Lo que mi esposo trata de decir es que, al abrirte las puertas de nuestra casa, también te estamos haciendo participe de nuestra vida, queremos iniciar bien contigo, que no nos tengas en un mal concepto, hubiéramos querido ayudarte, pero tú sabes lo que es vivir con miedo y terror a alguien, que tiene a lo más preciado de tu vida en sus manos. En mi caso Voldemort, aparte de vivir en mi casa, amenazaba con destruir a mi esposo y a mi hijo, era terrible._

_\- Aunque Cissy jamás formo parte de las filas de Voldemort, ella sabía lo que repercutía no acatar sus órdenes…_

_\- Entonces Granger- _interrumpió Draco, al ver que sus padres estaban bastante nerviosos. Aunque la chica no lo había notado, el los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando divagaban, estaban frenéticos- ¿_quieres empezar de cero?, ¿te darás la oportunidad de conocer a los Malfoy?_

_\- ¡Ay Malfoy!, ¡por supuesto que deseo conocerlos!, no sería correcto tener un concepto de ustedes cuando no me he dado la oportunidad de saber cómo son realmente. Agradezco infinitamente que me abran las puertas de su casa, y espero que los lazos que empecemos a construir sean de lo más fructíferos y sinceros para todos. Sé que ustedes también lo pasaron muy mal, han sido señalados por toda la comunidad mágica, pero han sabido salir adelante y eso realmente lo admiro. Pudieron dejar los señalamientos de todos y resurgieron como un Fénix…es algo que me gustaría poder hacer…_

_\- ¡Oh mi niña¡, podrás contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites- _Narcissa abrió sus brazos y Hermione le correspondió con un abrazo. Esa reacción maternal de la señora Malfoy, había derrumbado todos los muros que Hermione tenía hasta ese momento.

_\- Madre, lamento interrumpirlas, pero antes de que acapares la atención de Granger, creo que es el momento correcto de darle…_

_\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Sí!, tienes toda la razón! -_su madre, miró a Hermione emocionada y con un ademan con la cabeza, le hizo saber a su esposo que podía proceder con el plan…

_\- Darme, ¿qué disculpen?_

Lucius les dio la espalda un momento para tomar su varita, el corazón de la chica latía con frenesí, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el mago convoco una jaula cubierta con una manta esmeralda, con mucho cuidado Narcissa la quito y dejo a la vista de todos una hermosa lechuza, su plumaje era blanco con destellos dorados, tenía una línea plateada rodeando su cara que formaba un corazón y para cerrar sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, un conjunto de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

_\- Es tuya- _le dijo Lucius-_ la hemos nombrado **Thuban**, como una de las…_

_\- Una de las constelaciones de Draco…-_ Hermione estaba hipnotizada con el bello ejemplar que la familia Malfoy le estaba obsequiando.

_\- Draco nos comentó que usaste tu Patronus para comunicarte con él ya que, no cuentas con una lechuza, así que, creímos que sería muy útil para ti tener una propia- _Narcissa evito a toda costa hacer referencia al uso de la lechuza de los Weasley, no quería que la chica se sintiera mal por ello.

_\- Yo…vaya… ¡es hermosa!, ¡el nombre me encanta!, pero no puedo aceptarla, es... ¡Wow!, es un regalo que no debieron…no…_

_\- ¡Solo tómala Granger!, no puedes negar que te gusto, pero tanta vuelta me está causando problemas- _Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido y su perfecta sonrisa ladeada.

Tanto Narcissa como Hermione miraron al chico con desaprobación después de haber interrumpido el perfecto momento que estaba teniendo la chica.

_\- Señores Malfoy, se los agradezco, es un ejemplar maravilloso, es…es muy amable de su parte… ¡Por fin tengo una lechuza! - _Hermione abrazo al matrimonio Malfoy y con sorpresa (y algo de celos) Draco vio como ellos la correspondían…

_\- Ejeeem… ¡Hola!, su primogénito aún está presente y exige unirse al abrazo o ¡que lo terminen de una buena vez!_

_\- Basta Draco, no tienes que ser tan testarudo, queremos que su la estancia de Granger sea de lo más agradable, para que ella se sienta en confianza de volver cuando desee._

_\- Llámenme Hermione por favor…- _la chica no creía necesario que la familia, la nueva familia que la estaba acogiendo de una forma maravillosa, se tuviera que dirigir a ella por su apellido.

_\- Te lo agradezco Hermione, por favor siéntete con la libertad de llamarme Narcissa y supongo que a Lucius no le molestara que lo llames por su nombre._

_\- En absoluto, puedes llamarme como desees._

_\- Ahora, me preguntaba si te gustaría probar una receta de cocina que acabo de encontrar, estoy poniendo en práctica mis dotes culinarias, y me gustaría mucho un poco de ayuda- _la mirada de Narcissa era realmente linda, tenía un brillo muy especial en sus ojos cuando se dirigía a Hermione.

_\- ¡Claro!, vamos, me gusta muchísimo cocinar, aunque tengo más arraigado el modo muggle, sin usar al 100% la magia, ¿le parece correcto? - _Hermione había olvidado que trataba con una de las familias más puras del mundo mágico, así que dudaba que quisieran introducir algo de sus modos en sus vidas.

_\- Vaya, eso sería nuevo para mí. ¿qué te parecería que yo te enseñe a preparar una cena aristócrata y tú me enseñas a cómo hacerlo como los muggles?_

_\- ¡sería fantástico!, vamos._

_\- Antes voy a mostrarte tu habitación, te daré un recorrido por la mansión, ¡debes de ver nuestra biblioteca!, puedes tomar los libros que desees, ah! Y el jardín! ¡Se empieza a llenar de flores de jacarandas!_

Las chicas y su parloteo, salieron de la habitación junto a Thuban, dejando perplejo a Draco, Lucius por su parte se veía demasiado tranquilo y divertido con las reacciones de su hijo.

_\- ¿Qué sucede Draco?, ¿te sorprende que tu madre haya hecho química tan rápido con Hermione?_

_\- Es que…no lo puedo creer… ¿mi madre cocina?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¡creí que en esta casa solo cocinaban los elfos!, y ¿viste como la trato?, ¿por qué conmigo nunca quiso probar esas cosas?_

_\- Existe un vínculo que se crea entre madres e hijos, pero en el caso de los hijos de nuestra clase, esos no son tan estrechos, las madres de nuestra clase no son tan afectas, ni suelen mostrar todo su sentir, en el caso de hijos varones, se limitan exclusivamente a que tengan buenos estudios y sean buenos en los negocios. Con hijas mujeres, se encargan de educarlas para ser esposas sumisas, devotas y calladas. Tu madre agradeció bastante que no fueras mujer, ella no estaba preparada para alistar a un hijo al matrimonio…sé que dentro de ella hay una mujer rebelde, atrevida, divertida, pero de alguna forma reprime su sentir. Con la presencia de Hermione, tu madre tomará un nuevo aire, quizás la independencia de la chica la haga sentir bien y muy en el fondo, tu madre siente que ella es el prototipo de hija que siempre quiso, libre, extraordinaria y un poco loca. Eso no quiere decir que tu no seas su orgullo, pero tu madre apenas empieza a mostrarte su lado amable, tierno y amoroso. Sería algo agradable de tu parte que consideres esas acciones y que no se te ocurra molestarlas. Es… algo entre chicas._

_\- No lo había visto de esa manera padre. Si mi madre está contenta no pienso molestarlas._

_\- Si tienes algo de tiempo, podrías apoyarme en revisar unas cuentas de la empresa, no me cuadran unos números…_

_\- Está bien, de todos modos, no tengo nada más que hacer._

De esta manera, padre e hijo también pasaron un rato agradable. Draco de alguna forma coincidía con lo que su padre decía, el más que ningún otro hijo de magos, sabía lo que era vivir sin muestras de afecto, quizás una palmada en el hombro, o un breve roce en el rostro cuando lloraba de más pequeño, pero que sus padres fueran efusivos, eso jamás paso. Después de que la guerra termino, las emociones y sentimientos fueron distintos, sus padres procuraban ser más atentos entre ellos, abrazarse más, tomarse de la mano, pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, y con su hijo, solían preocuparse más por él, ser más cariñosos, atentos y comunicativos. Los Malfoy de ahora no tenían nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra familia.

Por la tarde, un suave aroma a comida empezó a envolver la casa, era agradable el olor a hierbas, canela, y demás condimentos que Narcissa y Hermione habían empleado en su cena. Por lo que Winky apareció en la oficina de Lucius para avisarles que las chicas los esperaban.

_\- Las Señoritas Malfoy le pidieron a Winky avisarles a los señores Malfoy que la cena está servida._

_\- Un momento Winky, Hermione no es una Malfoy, es una visita y estará de manera muy frecuente en la Mansión, por lo que pido de tu apoyo para auxiliarla en lo que necesite- Draco se había sonrojado ante el título que, por un momento, su elfina le había otorgado a Granger._

_\- Lo que Draco trata de decir, es que "por ahora", la señorita Hermione no forma parte de los Malfoy, pero posiblemente más adelante ocurra, ¿qué te parece que le preguntes como referirte a ella Winky? - _Lucius de nuevo se estaba burlando de su hijo, ¡por fin había encontrado una manera de cobrarle todas sus travesuras!

_\- Winky lamenta la confusión, Winky pensó que la señorita Hermione era la prometida del señorito Malfoy, Winky se disculpa por su error._

_\- Tranquila Winky, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no es un error, simplemente te has adelantado un poco, avísale a mi esposa que en un momento estaremos con ellas._

Los Malfoy se encaminaron sin magia al comedor, disfrutando del aroma que embargaba la casa, al abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta que la habitación se encontraba completamente iluminada, de alguna manera habían realizado un hechizo para hacer aparecer una ventana que diera al jardín, era una vista agradable. La mesa estaba finamente preparada y todos los utensilios colocados de manera correcta.

_\- ¡Qué maravilla Cissy, les ha quedado de magnifico a ambas!, las felicito- _y Lucius a manera de cortesía beso las manos de las chicas.

_\- ¡Oh querido!, siempre tan caballeroso, Hermione me ha enseñado a cocinar a la forma muggle y yo le he mostrado mis reglas de etiqueta que me enseñaron._

_\- ¡Ha sido una experiencia fantástica, gracias Narcissa!_

Todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a deleitarse con la cena tan exquisita que las chicas habían preparado, ambas estaban extasiadas contando lo que habían aprendido la una de la otra, realmente lograron un vínculo inmediato bastante agradable. Al terminar sus platillos, Lucius propuso salir al jardín, tomar un vaso de whisky de dragón y relajarse, era una tarde sublime.

Las chicas habían optado por un café, mientras que ellos disfrutaban su Whisky. Las jacarandas realmente le daban un toque soñador al jardín Malfoy, y los pavorreales ponían la elegancia y la clase sobre las flores que ya habían caído del árbol.

El matrimonio se despidió de los jóvenes, dándoles oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas, después de que Narcissa había acaparado la atención de Hermione. Los chicos se sentaron en una banca dual, y se quedaron mirando a los pavorreales, entonces Draco rompió el silencio:

_\- Y, ¿qué tal?_

_\- Tu madre es una persona maravillosa, llena de luz, de vida, de bondad, me sorprendió bastante, su compañía es muy agradable, su conversación interesante. Es inteligente, defiende sus ideas, ¡jamás imagine que ella estaba en contra de tener que preparar a las hijas de sangre pura, solo para ser buenas esposas! Tiene un sentimiento de lucha por las libertades mágicas muy bien definido, realmente es admirable. Me encanto estar con ella._

_\- Si, acaparo tu atención, tu clase de vuelo tendrá que ser mañana._

_\- Bueno…Cissy y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas mañana, la llevare a una tienda de ropa muggle_

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿mi madre a una tienda de ropa muggle?, ¿qué has hecho con mi madre eh?, ¿la llamaste Cissy?, yo le llamo así y ¡me estampa un revés en la boca!_

Hermione se acercó a Draco entrelazo sus manos y recargo su cabeza en su hombro…

_\- Draco, ¡muchas gracias!, no tienes idea del día tan maravilloso que pase, son una excelente familia, es una experiencia agradable, única, me siento muy contenta. De verdad, ¡gracias!_

Y de nuevo sin avisar, le planto un beso en los labios, Draco se dejó llevar por el momento, pero únicamente, abrazo su pequeño cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia él, no iba a faltarle al respeto y menos en la casa de sus padres.

Al terminar su beso, permanecieron acurrucados el uno con el otro, viendo como el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas, sabían que algo comenzaba entre ellos, no había necesidad de ponerle título aun, estaban cómodos con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando ella empezaba a dormitar en su hombro, Draco la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, ahí se encontró con los ojos aprensivos de _Thuban, -tranquilo, solo voy a acostarla y me iré, lamento despertarte-_ tal como lo dijo, acostó a la chica, la arropo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirarla dormir y desear algún día poder verla al despertar.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se alistaron a primera hora para ir de compras, mientras Draco se dirigió a una nueva cafebrería que habían instalado en el Callejón Diagon. Sabía que sería un lugar agradable a donde tenía que llevar a Hermione y quería primero corroborar que el lugar y lo que ofrecía era bueno, lo que no esperaba era que un visitante inesperado y desagradable había coincidido en el camino con él y lo seguía muy de cerca. Cuando Draco había elegido un libro al azar y ordenado su café, un fornido cuerpo se sentó a su lado:

_\- Así qué, ¿ahora eres muy culto Malfoy?, ¿cuándo aprendiste a leer?, ¿te enseño Hermione? - _Ron Weasley lo miraba altivamente y, al pensar de Draco, con una sonrisa bastante estúpida.

_\- Ah, Weasley, ¡eres tú!, siempre he sido culto, te recuerdo que el linaje de mi familia nos coloca en un nivel…diferente-_al decir esto era como si hubiera comido una grajea de sabor a cerilla, porque su rostro solo indicaba asco_\- técnicamente nací con un libro bajo el brazo, así que Granger no tuvo que enseñarme nada, ¿apeteces un café?_, vamos yo invito, por los viejos tiempos.

_\- ¿a qué viejos tiempos te refieres?_

_\- ¡A los que dependías de Potter para probar más que tus sándwiches caseros! -_ la mirada de odio y desprecio de Malfoy se hizo presente nuevamente, penetraba en los ojos de Weasley, pero ninguno los aparto.

_\- Permíteme regresarte el favor, yo invito._

_\- ¡Que lastima Weasley¡, ya pedí, pero te honrare con mi compañía. Disculpa si te ignoro, este libro es interesantísimo…_

_\- No sabía que leyeras libros muggles, mucho menos que te gustara el favorito de Hermione…_

Esto tomo desprevenido a Malfoy, él no sabía que lo que tenía en sus manos era muggle y mucho menos el preferido de la chica, pero, lo supo tomar con calma y aparentar que sabía de lo que hablaba, sin decir una palabra, conjuro un hechizo que le dio una sinopsis del libro, que solo él escucho.

_\- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí, por supuesto que leo cosas muggles, uno debe de tener apertura a cualquier tipo de conocimiento. En este caso la novela "EL AMOR EN LOS TIEMPOS DEL CÓLERA" de Gabriel García Márquez, traza la historia de un amor que no ha sido correspondido por medio siglo. Aunque nunca parece estar propiamente contenido, el amor fluye a través de mil maneras: alegre, melancólico, enriquecedor, siempre sorprendente. Podría parecer un melodrama de amantes contrariados que al final vencen por la gracia del tiempo y la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos, ya que García Márquez se complace en utilizar los más clásicos recursos de los folletines tradiciones. Pero este tiempo, este escenario y estos personajes son como una mezcla tropical de plantas y arcilla que la mano del maestro moldea y con las que fantasea a su placer, para al final ir a desembocar en los territorios del mito y la leyenda. Los jugos, olores y sabores del trópico alimentan una prosa alucinatoria que en esta ocasión llega al puerto oscilante del final feliz. Es algo que quizás tu no puedas entender. - _la sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy surcaba su rostro, permaneciendo el gesto de asco que, miraban a un Weasley contrariado y molesto.

_\- ¡Ay Malfoy!, que lastima que tengas que ceder a sus caprichos para que ella sienta algo más que lastima por ti. Es una pena que un talento como ella termine con alguien como tú, un ex mortifago que se está colgando de su fama como heroína de guerra para limpiar su nombre. Es raro que ella se preste para ello, pero, si permite que eso suceda no la hace más que una cualquiera, urgida, que busca desesperadamente la compañía de un hombre que…_

Ron no termino su oración, un puñetazo se había clavado en su nariz tumbándolo en el suelo…

_\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE ELLA!, ¡TE PROHÍBO SIQUIERA MANCILLAR SU NOMBRE!, NO SABES LO QUE TU PLACER MUNDANO DE ENGAÑARLA TRAJO A SU VIDA, LO DESDICHADA QUE LA HICISTE, PERO PARA FORTUNA DE TODOS, SE ALEJÓ DE UN PATÁN, POCA COSA COMO TÚ. ¿TE CREES SUPERIOR A MÍ SOLO POR MI PASADO?, DÉJAME DECIRTE UNA COSA WEASLEY, YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO UN MALFOY RICO, PODEROSO, QUE COMETÍ ERRORES, PERO ME ENCARGUE DE SUBSANARLOS SIN NECESIDAD DE TERCEROS, Y TU, TU SIEMPRE SERAS LA SOMBRA DE POTTER, Y DEBERÁS DE AGRADECERLE A GRANGER TU EXISTENCIA POR SIEMPRE. ¿TE RECUERDO TU CASTING PARA FORMAR PARTE DEL EQUIPO?, QUE CASUALIDAD QUE EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL BUSCADOR SE QUEDARÁ. NO ERES NADIE WEASLEY Y NUNCA LO SERÁS. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo retirarme, fue…fue un __placer__ coincidir contigo de nuevo Weasley._

Draco con toda la calma del mundo, tomo su abrigo, ofreció disculpas, pago su consumo, dejando un monto extra por los daños ocasionados, pidió una copia del libro que estaba leyendo para poder retomar su lectura y se dirigió a la puerta, sintió un brusco empujón y cayó al suelo, ¡por fin Weasley había reaccionado, tal como Malfoy quería!:

_\- ES LA MUJER MÁS FRÍGIDA, MOJIGATA Y MUSTIA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA-_puñetazo_\- NUNCA QUISO ACOSTARSE CONMIGO HASTA QUE NOS CASÁRAMOS-_puñetazo_-MI ESPOSA SUPO COMO SATISFACER MIS NECESIDADES-_puñetazo_-HERMIONE ME HIZO EL HOMBRE MÁS INFELIZ DE LA TIERRA, SIEMPRE VIVIENDO CON LA IDEA DE QUE DE NO SER POR ELLA, HARRY Y YO ESTARÍAMOS MUERTOS-_puñetazo_\- ESTUVE A SU LADO POR LASTIMA, ELLA NO ME PROVOCABA NINGÚN SENTIMIENTO MÁS QUE LASTIMA-_puñetazo_\- DESEO QUE TE HAGA LA PERSONA MÁS DESDICHADA DEL MUNDO, ELLA MERECE TODO LO QUE LE PASO, QUEDARSE SIN SUS PADRES-_puñetazo_-ESTAR SOLA-_puñetazo_-POR INSOPORTABLE, POR TERCA Y NECIA, POR NO SABER SATISFACER A UN HOMBRE POR SUS IDEAS DE CASTIDAD, POR ESO LA ENGAÑE-_puñetazo_-¡OJALA NUNCA SEA FELIZ!_

Con mucho esfuerzo, Draco desembolso su varita y apunto a Ron.

_\- ¡Depulso!_

Ron salió volando hasta la puerta del establecimiento, una gran cantidad de gente los rodeaba, no podían creer lo que acababan de oír, la estrella de Quidditch había explotado y sacado su parte más vergonzosa. De nuevo, Draco tomo su abrigo, recogió su libro, ofreció disculpas a los presentes y desapareció.

Trato lo más que pudo de entrar a su habitación sin ser visto por su padre, creía que Hermione y su madre seguían de compras, grave error…

_\- Draco, ¡por todos los cielos!, ¿qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso? - _Narcissa estaba parada frente a él y a su lado una asustada Hermione veía su rostro.

_\- No es nada madre, tuve un encuentro desafortunado con un ex compañero del colegio._

_\- Ron- _Hermione susurro su nombre y el chico asintió.

_\- No te preocupes pequeña, ten por seguro que nunca más se atreverá a insultarte, tiene una reputación que limpiar…_

_\- ¡oh Draco!, ¿qué paso?_

El chico les platico su encuentro con Ron, todo lo que había dicho y la manera en la que el espero que reaccionara para escupir todo su veneno, el plan de hacer quedar mal parado a Weasley parecía haber funcionado, mientras el relataba, su madre y Hermione utilizaban todas las pociones y hechizos para sanar sus heridas, su ojo tenía un cardenal horrible, y se estaba amoratando, el pómulo lo tenía inflamado, lo único intacto era su peinado.

_\- Malfoy, ¡tú peinado esta increíble!, no sufrió ningún daño._

_\- ¡Ja!, pudo haberme dado una paliza, pero nadie negara que soy un apaleado muy guapo._

Pronto la tarde empezó a caer sobre la mansión, Draco acompaño a Hermione y a _Thuban _a su casa, después de que se hubo despedido de sus padres, Narcissa la abrazaba constantemente y Lucius se veía muy contento. Utilizaron la Red Flu que se había instalado en la habitación de la chica, así tendría acceso total a la privacidad que los Malfoy le habían proporcionado, las llamas verdes cubrieron su cuerpo, los jóvenes se abrazaron y aparecieron en la chimenea de la casa de Hermione…

_\- ¿Draco?_

_\- ¿Si, Hermione?_

_\- ¡Gracias por defenderme!, pase un fin de semana maravilloso, gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu casa, por la comodidad y alojamiento, por hacerme sentir un miembro más de su familia._

_\- Con el tiempo Hermione, y si así tú lo deseas, podrás pasar de sentirte a ser una Malfoy._

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, sabían que se encontraban solos, y la intensidad del beso fue subiendo de tono, hasta que Draco recordó que Weasley menciono algo acerca de la castidad de Hermione, de nuevo tuvo que frenarse, beso tiernamente su frente y la envolvió en sus brazos.

_\- Debo de marcharme Hermione, hay que descansar._

_\- Está bien…_

_\- Oye Hermione, sé que, quizás sea muy pronto, pero…realmente me gustaría…yo quisiera que tu…no quiero que te sientas forzada, o comprometida…pero me harías el honor…de verdad no quiero que te sientas obligada…_

_\- Draco, ¿te gustaría andar conmigo?, ¿ser mi novio?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Si, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos novios?, me gustas y me gustas mucho, este nuevo Draco es excepcional, y me gustaría poder besarte sin sentir remordimiento de que creas que te utilizo para olvidar, créeme, no es así, me encanta su forma de ser, me volvió loca tu forma de ser, conocer a tu familia me ayudo bastante en mi decisión y, de verdad, me agradaría mucho que quisieras…yo…te quiero Draco._

_\- Arruinaste mi momento- Draco hizo un puchero- Quería preguntarte lo mismo, pero eres testaruda y desesperada, MI TESTARUDA Y DESESPERADA, si, si quiero andar contigo, si quiero que seamos novios, y por supuesto que…también te quiero._

Ante esto, Draco la tomo por la cintura y la elevo por los aires, acercándola poco a poco a sus labios.

_\- Me voy princesa, duerme bien, paso por ti mañana para irnos juntos al colegio. ¡No olvides a Thuban!_

_\- No, mañana estaré aquí esperando, Thuban podrá adelantarse al colegio para no ir tan cargados._

Eso le dio una idea a Malfoy, quizás era tiempo de que Hermione supiera que tiene el mundo a sus pies…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Hola!, lo lamento tanto! Me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero entre el trabajo y la escuela, esta semana la verdad me tuvieron atareada **__** agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios, tome algunas ideas de ellos para este capítulo. Espero que, como yo, estén disfrutando de todo lo que está pasando entre Hermione y Draco. ¡Leeré todo!**_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó al primer sonar de su despertador, quería alistarse y verse aún mejor para cuando su "novio" llegará. Aun no podía creer el fin de semana tan agradable que había pasado, los Malfoy no eran tan unidos como los Weasley, ni había tanto barullo en su casa, mucho menos había tanta gente, pero convivir con ellos, darles una nueva oportunidad, dio un resultado positivo para ambas partes.

La chica creía que pisar de nuevo la casa que tan malos recuerdos le traía, no iba a permitirle estar cómoda, pero Narcissa Malfoy la adopto como una hija y pasaron momentos agradables entre chicas. Apenas había echado un vistazo a la ropa muggle que ambas habían comprado, le parecía bastante gracioso la cara de Cissy al encontrar vestidos tan lindos, chaquetas, vaqueros, blusas y camisas, todo tan distinto a la ropa que acostumbra usar en el mundo mágico, Hermione la convenció de comprarse un pijama, unos cuantos vestidos, y otros tantos trajes sastre, que no eran tan formales, pero las combinaciones que hicieron con pantalones y blusas le favorecían a su ahora suegra. Claro que sabía que no podía llamarla así aun, porque con la gente de su clase, esos títulos se otorgan hasta que existe un compromiso más formal. Respecto a Lucius, aunque él se mantuvo a raya con ella, no pudo negar que los comentarios de bienvenida de su parte la tranquilizaron mucho y aparte de todo, él había elegido a _THUBAN, _su ahora hermosa lechuza. Se acercó a ella a alimentarla para que iniciara su vuelo a Hogwarts, en lo que ella terminaba de alistarse. Molly por ejemplo la llamaba hija, porque decía que, al momento de ser la novia de su hijo, ella automáticamente pasaba a ser de su familia, se preguntaba qué dirían los Malfoy cuando se enteraran. También estaba preparándose para el posible enfrentamiento que tendría con sus amigos, sabía que la discusión de Draco y Ron en la cafebrería ya estaría en boca de todos, pero no sabía cómo sería manipulada la información, eso la inquietaba un poco ya que esperaba que no dejaran tan mal parado a su novio…y ese término, bueno, sus amigos también se enterarían de su relación. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto que su novio llego, pero no por Red Flu como acordaron, sino que llego…

_TOC TOC TOC_

_¿Hermione?, ¿estas listas?, vamos un poco atrasados pequeña._

_¿Dónde estás Draco?_

_¡Si abres la puerta creo que podrás saberlo!, apresúrate, no querrás llegar tarde._

La chica termino de colocarse bien el uniforme, se amarro el cabello en una coleta y bajo a abrir la puerta, ¡cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a su novio con su escoba!, él planeaba que llegaran al colegio volando…

_¡No, no, no, no Draco!, no puedo hacerlo. La última vez que monte una escoba fue en la sala de menesteres, y…bueno, me da mucho miedo volver a intentarlo. - _la chica bajo la mirada, realmente esa experiencia la traumo y le provoco miedos que aún no creía poder enfrentar.

_¿En serio esa experiencia te daño tanto?, ven Hermione, te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti y no dejare que nada te pase._

Aunque lo dudo un momento, Draco realmente le provocaba muchas emociones, sus hermosos ojos grises, esa sonrisa tan coqueta, no podía resistirse, pero moría de nervios con solo pensarlo.

_¿Confías en mí? - _al decir esto, Draco estiro la mano frente a ella…

_Ok, está bien. ¡Lo hare!, solo permite que deje salir a Thuban, para que vuele con nosotros._

Acto seguido, Hermione subió a su habitación, abrió la jaula de su lechuza y le indico hacia donde tenía que volar. Respiro hondo, se miró al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo… ¡_aquí vamos!_

Cuando regreso a la puerta principal, Draco la esperaba sentado en su escoba que ya flotaba en el aire, y pensar que, en su última experiencia con una escoba, huía de la sala de menesteres con sus amigos, Harry le había salvado la vida a Draco, mientras que Ron…bueno él no tenía contemplado rescatarlo.

_ ¿Lista?_

_Lista_

_Ven aquí pequeña. –_ la abrazo de la cintura y la beso, rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola a él, desea forma ella pudo destensarse un poco y dejar de estar tan nerviosa. Al terminar de besarla, la cargo y la sentó junto a él, al momento, ella cerro los ojos y solo escucho su voz…

_No debes de temerle a nada, no dejaría que algo te dañara, ahora, necesito que dejes de apretar mi cuello tan fuerte o vas a asfixiarme. –_acto seguido, ella aflojo sus brazos- _ok, voy a empezar a tomar altura, por favor abrázate a mí, y confía. -_ solo sentía como el viento empezaba a acariciar su cara, y poco a poco empezaban a tomar velocidad. - _preciosa, abre tus ojos y mira el mundo que tienes a tus pies- _poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y descubrió un bello paisaje a sus pies, Draco no iba muy rápido lo que ayudaba bastante para que no se pusiera histérica, él iba, aunque serio, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la había colocado frente a él, con ambas manos sujetaba la escoba, pero al mismo tiempo cubría su cuerpo, lo que le daba protección, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella lo beso. – _el mundo siempre ha estado a tus pies, mientras tu dejabas de brillar, quiero que me prometas que nunca más te vas a subestimar, eres una gran bruja, una maravillosa mujer y soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, espero, que esto tan bonito que empezamos sea duradero, te quiero Hermione- también te quiero Draco- _recargo su cabeza en su hombro y se dejó llevar, la emoción era indescriptible, y no quería dejar de volar a lado de la persona tan especial que ella estaba descubriendo.

Pero, después de un rato, llegaron a los jardines del colegio, su viaje había terminado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser único. Harry y Ginny estaban en el patio cuando los vieron aterrizar, ellos no se percataron de su presencia y se despidieron con un beso…

_¿Acaso Herms ha besado a Malfoy? - _Harry estaba con la boca abierta ante tal muestra de afecto, pero Ginny estaba impactada ante otra situación…

_Deja que lo haya besado, ¡Hermione llego volando!, ¡es increíble! ¡Ella le tiene pánico a volar!_

_¡hola chicos!, ¿qué tal su fin de semana? - _Hermione se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante y de la mano de Draco, parecía que la leona que los había enfrentado en días pasados se estaba relajando, o la estaban domando…

¡Ho..hola Herms!, ¿qué hay de nuevo Malfoy?, ¿nos hemos perdido de algo?- Harry estaba esperando pacientemente la respuesta obvia a sus preguntas…

_¡Volaste!, ¡lograste volar!, ¡qué maravilla!, ¿cómo te convenció?, ¿no estas bajo ningún IMPERIUS verdad? - _Ginny había metido la pata hasta el fondo, provocando que la pareja que acababa de llegar cambiara sus expresiones al momento.

_Me temo Weasley, que solo era cuestión de confianza, si tu no la proporcionas, es obvio que Hermione no iba a ceder ante ti. No tuve que lanzarle ningún maleficio porque ella acepto sin poner resistencia._

_¡GINNY!, ¿POR QUÉ SI HAGO ALGO CON DRACO ES PORQUE ESTOY BAJO ALGUNA MALDICIÓN?, ¿NO PUEDES SER MÁS PRUDENTE CON TUS OBSERVACIONES?, SI ACEPTE VOLAR CON ÉL, ES POR QUE QUISE, POR QUE ESTOY A GUSTO Y POR QUE, ¿QUÉ OTRA MUESTRA DE CONFIANZA PUEDO DARLE A MI NOVIO QUE VOLAR CON ÉL?..._

Esa declaración, aunque ya la esperaban, dejo perplejos a sus amigos. Creían que quizás Hermione iba a esperar más tiempo para que las heridas provocadas por Ron sanaran, creían que quizás cerraría el ciclo, creían que quizás buscara a una buena pareja…pero… ¿Malfoy? Aun así, eran amigos, y tenían que aprender a respetar las decisiones que cada uno tomara, aunque fueran muy descabelladas. Ginny se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar en dirección al gran comedor. Harry espero un poco más, observo a la pareja que estaba frente a él y comenzó a decir…

_Herms, calma, tanto a Ginny como a mí nos sorprende un poco esto, yo había notado ya la química existente entre ustedes, pero no quería obviar lo que se veía venir. No te miento, pensé que tardarías más tiempo en retomar una decisión, pero creo que, has tomado una actitud bastante diferente después de lo ocurrido con Ron, es bastante agradable verte tan recuperada y si con Malfoy eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Solo tengo mi instinto protector, en años pasados compartimos bastante tiempo juntos y siempre estuvimos al borde del peligro, y fuiste tú quien cuido de nosotros, gran parte de que yo continúe aquí te lo debo a ti, hicimos un buen equipo, y aunque ahora por las razones que sean, nos hemos distanciado un poco, el cariño sigue intacto, siempre te voy a proteger y si me lo permites, me gustaría quizás, pasar un fin de semana con ustedes, como tu amigo que soy, quisiera conocer la otra forma de ser de Malfoy._

_Ahora, Malfoy, está de más decirte que Hermione es como una hermana para mí, me causo un conflicto enorme lo que paso con ella y Ron, pero por suerte ella lo ha sabido llevar. Quizás tu y yo tuvimos un inicio abrupto y nuestra forma de llevarnos jamás fue positiva, siempre buscabas molestarme, pero, bueno, creo que al final ambos supimos comportarnos y llevar las cosas diferentes. Espero que algún día podamos hablar y ser buenos amigos, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¡caray!, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga. Aún recuerdo cuando nos vimos en el tren y te dije que si querías pertenecer a la pandilla debías aceptarnos y ¡mira esto!, lo tomaste muy a pecho y ahora bueno, ahora Herms te está dejando entrar en su vida. Por favor no me decepciones y cuida de ella, es una buena chica._

_Yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos para que sea una sana convivencia. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una novia que calmar. _

Dicho esto, Harry se puso de pie y se disponía a irse, hasta que Hermione se le colgó al cuello abrazándolo.

_ ¡Gracias Harry!_

Malfoy no iba a abrazarlo claro, así que solo asintió con su cabeza mirando a Potter, que abrazaba a su amiga y también lo miraba.

Después de esto, la pareja se dirigió también al Gran Comedor, debían de desayunar algo antes de empezar las clases y continuar con su proyecto. Llegaron en el momento justo en el que las lechuzas entraban con la correspondencia. _THUBAN _se veía tan imponente entre todas las demás, llamo la atención de inmediato, era una lechuza nueva que nadie había visto, lo curioso es que volaba junto al Búho Real de los Malfoy. Cuando ambos animales descendieron frente a sus dueños, todos quedaron sorprendidos con que Hermione tuviera su lechuza, no la habían visto anteriormente y resultaba curioso que volara junto a la de Malfoy. Dejaron la correspondencia a sus dueños y salieron de nuevo a descansar y buscar comida.

_¡Vaya Hermione!, qué bonito ejemplar de lechuza tienes, ¿cómo se llama? - _Luna contemplaba la lechuza salir del castillo, con esa mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba.

_¡Hola Luna!, se llama Thuban, como…_

_Como una constelación de Draco- _contesto la rubia- _no me sorprende, es un nombre bonito y hace referencia a la procedencia de tu mascota. Los felicito por su relación. Les entrego "El Quisquilloso", seguiré repartiendo, el día de hoy traemos una confrontación con "El Profeta"._

Y dando saltitos fue a otras mesas a entregar su periódico.

Cuando los chicos revisaron su correspondencia, la portada de "El Profeta" tenía una fotografía de Ron que los miraba fijamente, el titular era

"_**JOVEN PROMESA DE QUIDDITCH, ATACADO POR UN EX MORTIFAGO",**_

_**por Rita Skeeter. **_

_**El maravilloso y recién casado Ronald Weasley fue atacado a golpes por el ex mortifago Draco Malfoy en el callejón Diagon. Personas que presenciaron el suceso indican que el agresor fue Weasley, al referirse de manera despectiva hacia su ex novia, la insufrible Hermione Granger. Ante esto, su servidora se dio a la tarea de entrevistar a ambas partes teniendo respuesta únicamente de Ronny:**_

_**Dime querido, ¿qué sucedió?**_

_**El ex mortifago Draco Malfoy me ataco de manera deliberada en cuanto me vio, creo que fue a causa del romance que lleva desde hace tiempo con Hermione Granger.**_

_**¿desde hace tiempo?**_

_**Por supuesto, es un secreto a voces, él se está colgando de la fama de ella para limpiar su nombre, así que lo enfrente, aunque Hermmy y yo hayamos terminado aún somos buenos amigos y siempre tratare de protegerla por el cariño que le tengo, así que no tuve más que defenderla. Pero Malfoy me ataco, por un momento me asusto por su pasado, pero pude defenderme. - concluye la estrella**_

_**Dicho esto, me di a la tarea de entrevistar a los testigos, pero creo que todos tienen miedo de Malfoy, porque todos lo defendieron, alegando la falta de ética y respeto de Weasley:**_

_**¡Ese canalla hablo pestes de la señorita Granger!**_

_**¡Es lamentable que sea una figura pública, un héroe de guerra y hable tan mal de una mujer!**_

_**¡Merecía que el joven Draco Malfoy le diera su merecido, pero él se comportó a la altura y no le devolvió ningún golpe!**_

_**Traté de que Malfoy nos diera una entrevista, pero ni siquiera pude acercarme a su mansión. Seguiré informando de más detalles en los próximos días.**_

_**R.S.**_

Toda la escuela miraba los rostros rojos y furibundos de Malfoy y Hermione que no daban crédito a lo que estaban leyendo, ¡aun con testigos Skeeter se atrevía a acusar a Draco!, y ¡Ron se refería a Hermione como una buena amiga!, era toda una total mentira. Ante esto y justo cuando los chicos se habían puesto de pie para retirarse del comedor, Luna se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

_ Interesante versión la de "El Profeta", ¿verdad? Sin embargo, en "El Quisquilloso" nos tomamos la molestia de contar la verdad de los hechos, resulta que mi papá es un cliente asiduo a la cafebrería que fuiste Draco, y estuvo presente cuando esa situación ocurrió. Podemos apoyarte como paso con Harry a que le des tu declaración a nuestro periódico, de cualquier forma, la señorita Rita Skeeter carece de credibilidad cada que se enfrenta a una nota común con nosotros, miren…- _acto seguido, luna comenzó a leer en voz alta tratando de que la mayoría de los presentes la escuchara:

"_**LA VERDAD TRAS EL ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE LOS JOVENES RONALD WEASLEY Y DRACO MALFOY"**_

_**Por Xenophilius Lovegood**_

_**Este fin de semana, acudí como todos los días desde su apertura, a la nueva cafebrería ubicada en el Callejón Diagon. Es un lugar bastante acogedor, lleno de libros que uno puede elegir mientras disfruta de alguna bebida o alimento. Posteriormente si el libro es de tu agrado, puedes hacerte de un ejemplar que este a la venta. **_

_**Retomando un poco, me encontraba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos cuando vi entrar al joven Malfoy, él eligió un libro de Gabriel García Márquez y pidió un café, se disponía a leer cuando el joven Weasley se sentó frente a él y empezaron a hablar.**_

_**Nunca me ha gustado escuchar platicas ajenas, lamentablemente alcance a escuchar el nombre de la señorita Hermione Granger. Particularmente estos jóvenes llamaron mi atención por ser compañeros de mi hija Luna, así que cuando estaba por levantarme y dejarlos, el joven Malfoy golpeo al joven Weasley gritando:**_

_**¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE ELLA!, ¡TE PROHÍBO SIQUIERA MANCILLAR SU NOMBRE!**_

_**Posterior a esto, el joven Malfoy se disculpó con los presentes, pago su consumo y los daños ocasionados y se disponía a retirarse cuando, al momento que dio la espalda, fue atacado a golpes por el joven Weasley que vociferaba cosas como: HERMIONE ME HIZO EL HOMBRE MÁS INFELIZ DE LA TIERRA, ESTUVE A SU LADO POR LASTIMA, DESEO QUE TE HAGA LA PERSONA MÁS DESDICHADA DEL MUNDO, ELLA MERECE TODO LO QUE LE PASO, QUEDARSE SIN SUS PADRES, ESTAR SOLA, POR INSOPORTABLE, POR TERCA Y NECIA, y demás cosas que me provocan sentimientos negativos escribirlas. El joven Malfoy lanzo el hechizo de defensa DEPULSO, de nuevo ofreció disculpas, y desapareció. La única ocasión en que el joven Malfoy dio un golpe fue cuando pidió que no hablaran mal de una señorita, que conectando todo, nos da a entender que se trata de la señorita Granger. No es una información confirmada aún, realmente me estoy basando en lo que vi y escuché, esperando quizás, alguna entrevista con los implicados.**_

_**Todos los presentes nos consternamos con la actitud del joven Weasley que, una vez repuesto, comenzó a gritarnos a todos que lo dejáramos, que nos alejáramos del lugar o no respondería por sus actos, al reconocerme se sonrojo y también desapareció.**_

Aquellos que se quedaron a escuchar a Luna, se encontraban algo confundidos con ambas notas, pero sabían de primera mano que el Señor Lovegood no diría mentiras ni inventaría una nota solo por vender. El Colegio se encontraba en un total enredo, por una parte, los que creían aun en la versión de Ron y por la otra (y cabe mencionar que era la mayoría), los que creían en Malfoy. Cuando la zozobra bajo, Pansy y Zabbini se acercaron a su amigo, así como Harry y Ginny:

_¿Qué sucedió Draco?, ¿Weasley te golpeo?, ¿te gano en un enfrentamiento? -_ aunque bromeaba, Blaise estaba preocupado por su amigo.

_No lo creo, no tiene ninguna marca en el rostro o alguna parte del cuerpo, ¿estuviste ahí Granger? ¿Tú le ayudaste con sus heridas? - _Pansy observaba a la chica con algo de recelo, aunque hubo un tiempo que estuvo enamorada de Draco, agradecía infinitamente no haber arruinado su amistad solo por jugar a los novios.

_Malfoy, ¿Ron te ataco?, ¿defendiste a Herms? - _Harry también estaba asombrado ante lo que acababa de leer, pero jamás dudaría de la palabra del Quisquilloso, ese periódico lo había ayudado a contar su verdad en tiempos pasados.

Ginny fue la única que no realizó ninguna pregunta, tenía una lucha de sentimientos encontrados y no quería seguir fracturando su amistad con Hermione, si las cosas entre su hermano y su amiga salieron mal, sabía que ella estaba actuando mal, tomando deliberadamente partido por Ron, aun sabiendo lo canalla y patán que este era.

_Blaise, Pansy y Potter, no quiero alardear, pero sí, Weasley me propino algunos golpes y tal como dice el chif…perdón, el Señor Lovegood, solo me defendí al final._

_No agredí a tu hermano comadreja, si es que eso te preocupa, pero no tengo por qué volver a limpiar mi nombre de algo que yo no cometí._

_Tienes a un canalla, patán y bocón amigo, Potter, y creo que, en vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías de empezar a ver qué clase de persona convive contigo, no dudo que la envidia que siente por Granger sea también extensiva para ti. Hazle saber que si vuelve a pronunciar si quiera el nombre de mi novia, no tendrá que provocarse el vómito de babosas ¡porque hare que se trague todas las que encuentre!, es tan poco ético que hable mal de una mujer, independientemente de que esa mujer sea mi novia, no debe, no tiene por qué hablar de una mujer, nació de una magnifica bruja, tiene por hermana a una excelente jugadora, esta su esposa, sus futuras cuñadas, sus compañeras de equipo, y ¿se atreve a hablar de aquella que le brindo su tiempo, espacio y cariño?_

_Luna por favor, agradécele a tu padre el artículo, dile que de ahora en adelante tiene a un servidor y amigo en la mansión Malfoy. Ahora si nos disculpan, Granger y yo debemos de estudiar._

Acto seguido, tomo la mano de una impresionada Hermione y salió junto a ella del comedor, dejando a sus amigos, a Luna, Potter y Ginny asombrados ante su discurso,

_ ¡Vaya!, creo que se está enamorando - _atino a decir Blaise ante el asentimiento de todos los que estaban a su lado.

_Draco me cae bien, es un buen chico- _Luna tomo un budín de chocolate y empezó a comerlo.

El acontecimiento del comedor se dio por terminado por instrucciones de la Directora Mcgonagall, que, de alguna forma, también creía lo publicado en El Quisquilloso. Con lo ajetreado de los trabajos que los jóvenes tenían, y ante el estrés generado por lo próximo que estaba el baile, había decidido que las salidas de los fines de semana ya no fueran solo una vez al mes, sino cada 8 días, generando un descanso y desconexión de todo lo que pasaba en la escuela.

Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, terminando un análisis acerca de sus clases de vuelo, cuando Ginny se sentó a su lado…

_Hola Herms_

_Hola Ginny, ¿todo bien?_

_Si, por supuesto, es solo que, no me gusta este distanciamiento entre nosotras_

_A mí tampoco Ginny, pero créeme que estoy aprendiendo a no depender de nadie, a ser feliz con lo que tengo y con los que están conmigo._

_Me preguntaba si, quisieras…no sé, ¿quizás que hagamos una lunada?, ¿Luna, Harry, tu y yo?, para que no te incomodes, puedo decirle a Luna que sea en su casa._

_¿qué te parece mi casa?, puedo decirle a Draco y que él lleve a sus amigos. _

_Es una buena idea, interesante… ¿te imaginas conviviendo con los Malfoy?_

_Bueno…Ginny…yo…jajaja, pase el fin de semana en la Mansión Malfoy…_

_¿Qué!?, cuéntamelo todo… no espera!, esto debe de saberlo Luna- _acto seguido envió su _Patronus _a Luna para que se uniera a ellas, la chica al poco tiempo apareció a su lado.

_Hola chicas, ¿Qué sucede?_

_Herms está a punto de contarnos algo increíble…_

_Bueno, no es algo fuera de lo común, pero si fue genial, todo inicio de la forma en que invocaste a Luna, con un Patronus…_

De alguna forma, la ruptura que existió entre Ginny y Hermione se estaba restaurando, se sentían muy contentas de volver a compartir sus secretos y sucesos, estaban tan alegres por ponerse al corriente de sus cosas que no se percataron de la presencia de alguien más…

_Lamento importunarlas, pero les mandan esto Granger, Draco está en el campo de Quidditch con Potter y Zabbini que me utilizaron de mensajera…- _Pansy estiro una caja de chocolates a las manos de las chicas, estaba por retirarse cuando Luna intervino.

_¿Te apetece quedarte?_

_¿Disculpa?_

_¡Qué si quieres quedarte Parkinson! - _a Ginny la exasperaba las actitudes de la Slytherin, pero por su amiga, estaba dispuesta a convivir con ella.

_Pues, no tengo nada más que hacer, pero no quiero arruinar su bonita convivencia._

_Anda no seas terca y siéntate…Hermione nos está contando como se dio todo con Draco…_

_¿en serio son así de cursis?, ¿no eso es algo muy personal?_

_¡Calla y escucha mujer!, si vamos a convivir por el bien de Malfoy y Herms, debemos intentar llevarnos bien._

_Puedo aprovechar para aclarar que Malfoy y yo ¡jamás tuvimos nada que ver!_

_Oye! No es mala idea, juguemos a verdad o reto, sería interesante conocernos de una manera divertida._

_¿Verdad o reto?_

_Es un juego muggle que a Herms y a mí nos gustaba jugar en la madriguera._

_No creo que tenga mucho que decir- _Luna, aunque parecía en otro lugar, esbozó una sonrisa

_Tranquila Luna, todas tenemos algo que contar…dime Pansy… ¿verdad o reto? - _la pelirroja veía con una sonrisa a la morena, esperando su respuesta…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Hola, lo lamento tanto! Me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero esta semana la verdad me tuvieron atareada **__** agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios. Espero que, como yo, estén disfrutando de todo lo que está pasando entre Hermione y Draco. **_

Para sorpresa de todas, Pansy tomo un cojín y se sentó en el piso a su lado, de cerca y con un semblante más calmado no parecía tan ruda y tosca, hasta tenía facciones que la hacían ver bonita…

_Creo que escojo verdad, veamos ¿qué quieren saber las ñoñas Gryffindor?, y bueno…tu Lovegood…_

_Realmente creo saber muchas cosas de ti Pansy, así que nada de lo que digas me sorprendería. - _con su mirada soñadora, Luna sonreía a su nueva compañera, que la veía de manera incrédula ante tal respuesta.

_Tranquila Parkinson, al principio también nos sorprendían las palabras de Luna, pero realmente llega a saber mucho de las personas solo con percibir su forma de ser, no te extrañe que te diga que eres un dulce panquesito que adora ver películas de princesas…-_ Ginny realmente estaba disfrutando el momento, de alguna manera no se imaginaba conviviendo con esa chica, pero si su novio hacia su esfuerzo con Malfoy, a ella le correspondía lo siguiente.

_Bueno, bueno chicas, creo que Pansy dijo verdad y nos hemos ido por las ramas, así que… ¿quién hará la pregunta?_

_Veamos, dinos Parkinson… ¿por qué nos trataste tan mal antes?_

_¿Es en serio Weasley?, pensé que tu pregunta estaría direccionada a Draco, pero no esperaba eso… No era que yo quisiera tratarlos mal, simplemente que, en ese momento, las ideologías que se manejaban entre los de nuestra clase penetraron profundamente en lo que yo quería hacer. También pues, Potter no ayudo mucho. Desde nuestra perspectiva no era más que el consentido de Dumbledore, y entre él, el otro Weasley y Granger solo nos hastiaban cada que sucedía algo en el colegio. ¿Se han puesto a pensar que en todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts siempre estuvieron ustedes tres implicados? Si lo ven desde nuestro lado, si resulta algo enfadoso, fastidioso, etcétera, entonces molestarlos era mi única forma de hacerles su perfecta vida un poco más normal._

_Vaya, no lo había visto de esa forma, pero planteado así… ¡si eran un fastidio Herms! Jaja, peor que vivir con las travesuras de George y Fred…_

_Tocando ese tema, Weasley…lamento lo ocurrido con tu hermano, de todos los pelirrojos que conocí, ellos eran mis favoritos, George tenía algo que me agradaba bastante, es curioso, pero podía identificarlos solo con verlos…- _la cara de Pansy se ruborizo un poco al hacer esa declaración.

_George te gustaba, por eso lo reconocías-_ Luna hizo su pequeña y prudente intervención del momento, lo que provocó las risas de sus amigas y una leve sonrisa de la Slytherin.

_¡Vaya!, de una verdad Pansy ha sacado dos, jaja, ¿quién lo diría?_

_Parkinson, me has dejado sin palabras…bueno, gracias por el comentario hacia mis hermanos, es una herida que aun duele, pero la sé sobrellevar. Y respecto a que… ¿En serio te gusta George?_

_¡Oigan, paren la masacre!, ya me preguntaron mucho (¬¬) ahora me toca a mí…Granger, ¿por qué no te acostaste con Weasley?_

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación, todas las chicas miraban a Hermione esperando a que ella contestara, y deseando que no se enojara por la pregunta de Pansy, la chica solo se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, estaba buscando las palabras correctas para dar una respuesta que no ofendiera a Ginny…

_Bueno, veras, en su momento pensé que Ronald era el amor de mi vida, tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas vividas, los pequeños detalles que tuvo conmigo, pero, creo que fue toda esa costumbre que nos rodeó lo que me hizo plantearme si debíamos de dar ese paso, es raro ¿sabes?, pero sus besos no me provocaban ninguna emoción, mi madre decía que cuando la persona correcta llegaba hacías Click, y había algo en tu corazón que te decía que estabas con el indicado, pero…ese sentimiento no lo sentí, era…no sé, creo que planteándome las cosas ahora, era un amor fraterno, Harry y Ron eran como mis hermanos, solo que en un momento desvié esos sentimientos hacia Ron y pensé que lo que sentía era amor. Aunque no excuso lo que me hizo, creo que el también sintió lo mismo que yo. _

_Esta ronda de preguntas me está gustando, Herms, ¿qué piensas de Draco?, ¿ya hicieron Click?_

_¡Luna, jaja jaja esa es otra pregunta!_

_Lo lamento Granger, pero creo que debes de contestarlo, ¡son el tema de conversación en todo Hogwarts! Así que me gustaría saber esto jajaja_

_Parkinson tiene razón, y finalmente llegamos al inicio de esta reunión, ibas a contarnos tu fin de semana con los Malfoy._

_¿Qué?, ¿ya estuviste con los Malfoy?, eso es nuevo para mí._

_Tranquilas chicas, ya que regresamos al tema de interés les contare todo…_

Una vez que las chicas retomaron su plática inicial, no hubo poder humano que las callara, sus risas se escuchaban por toda la sala común, a sus compañeros les era extraño tener a una Slytherin a su alrededor, se habían acostumbrado a la Ravenclaw, pero la otra chica les sorprendía.

_En fin, entonces de la nada yo me declare y Draco dijo q si…_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, ¿quién te viera Herms?_

_Y... ¿mi pregunta?_

_Luna, creí que la habías olvidado, pero ok, creo…creo que Draco es mi click…_

_Entonces, ¿ya lo hicieron?_

_¡Por supuesto que no Ginny!, Draco es bastante respetuoso, y no llevamos mucho, si bien es cierto que interactuamos desde hace tiempo (_sonrió pícaramente) _eso no hace que muera en deseos…_

_Draco es casto, por eso te respeta…- _Pansy lanzo una mirada de satisfacción al, por fin, dar una noticia que nadie más sabía.

_¿Qué?, ¿acabas de decir que el mago más sexy y guapo del colegio es virgen?_

_¡Ginny!_

_Lo siento amiga, pero ¡se tenía que decir y se dijo!_

_Así es, una de las características que todos los magos de sangre pura debemos de mantener es eso justamente, es por las cuestiones del matrimonio, es magia muy antigua la que protege a cada familia pura, y debes de pasar por una serie de procesos, aceptaciones, etcétera y bueno, antes nadie quería ser juzgado o señalado por no cumplir con todos los requisitos, especialmente ese. Me extraña que no lo sepas Weasley._

_Lo lamento Parkinson, siempre pensé que eras una perra y habías acabado con todos los chicos del colegio. Y, digamos que esa ideología no es compartida en mi familia así que…_

_¡Lo hiciste con Potter!, jajajaja eres una comadreja muy precoz jajajaja, oye espera, ¿acabas de decirme perra?_

_¡Dije que lo lamentaba!, solo que, siempre estuviste bajo muchos rumores, yo colabore con que eras novia de Crabbe y creí firmemente que…bueno… que Draco y tu…_

_Jajaja ¡eres una canalla!, ese rumor me atormento mucho tiempo jajajaja, hasta tus hermanos se reían de mí._

_Respecto a Draco, es mi mejor amigo, el más atractivo, no lo puedo negar, pero aun así mi mejor amigo, lo aprecio bastante, y es por eso que solo me resta desearle buena suerte con Granger, él se ve feliz, así que yo estoy bien._

_Esta tarde me está gustando mucho, pero, ¿me pregunto dónde estarán los chicos? - _Luna miraba soñadora a la ventana, imaginando un buen partido de Quidditch en el campo.

No estaba tan perdida en sus ideas, los chicos si habían jugado un par de partidos, pero al igual que ellas, se habían detenido a platicar y abrirse un poco más entre ellos, algo que quizás sería poco inusual si estuvieran en el colegio.

_¿Qué es vivir con los Weasley, Potter?, ¿ya te visualizaste como un miembro de ellos?_

_Técnicamente, una vez que entré a Hogwarts, los Weasley se hicieron parte de mi vida, con ellos aprendí acerca del mundo mágico y me han adoptado bien. Es una buena familia, y sí, creo que, si me visualizo con ellos, Ginny y yo aún no hemos tocado el tema de casarnos, pero si me gustaría que ella sea mi esposa, algún día quizás, y ten por seguro Zabbini, que estarás invitado._

_Gracias Potter, ¡que halago!, y tu Malfoy, ¿qué dijo tu familia de Granger?_

_¡Ahí vas de nuevo Blaise!, mi familia lo tomo bien, por extraño que parezca, no se han opuesto a mis decisiones, mi mamá quedo encantada con Hermione, técnicamente se apodero de ella el fin de semana…_

_Y, ¿pasaron la noche juntos?_

_¡Por Dios Potter!, ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida tienes? - _aunque su voz era en un tono molesto, su cara reflejaba una sonrisa, casi una mueca de una carcajada a punto de salir.

_¡Vamos Malfoy!, no me vas a negar que algo paso entre ustedes._

_No Blaise, no ha pasado nada entre mi chica y yo, y no creo que suceda aun, ella, es especial, y no quiero apresurarla a tomar alguna decisión, quiero que sea en el momento perfecto._

_¿Y qué hay de las costumbres Malfoy?, tus padres quitaran las restricciones o también aplicaran para Granger? _

_¿De qué costumbres habla Zabbini?, ¿qué aplicaría a Herms?_

_A decir verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en ello, estoy viviendo el día a día que no me quitaban el sueño, sin embargo, mis padres han modificado los hechizos en la mansión, haciéndolos más accesibles y cómodos para mi novia, ella aun no lo sabe, pero tiene el acceso total como si ya fuera una señora Malfoy. Me imagino que, si llegamos a casarnos, todas las protecciones caerían en ella, aunque no sea una sangre pura. _

_Veras Potter, los matrimonios en el mundo mágico son muy diferentes a los que realizan los muggles. En mi caso, los matrimonios eran estrictamente entre sangre pura para preservar nuestro linaje, pero gracias a que Voldemort fue derrotado, pudimos tener mayor apertura a elegir libremente a nuestras futuras parejas. Créeme cuando te digo que no te gustaría compartir la vida con alguien que eligieron tus padres. _

_Lo que aplicaría a Hermione son todas las tradiciones que surten efecto a partir de que se hizo mi novia, ella está protegida por la magia antigua Malfoy. ¡No pongas esa cara Potter!, no es la clase de magia que imaginas! - _miro a Harry que ya había abierto la boca para protestar-_, es magia…magia rosa…los Malfoy, aunque no lo externemos somos muy… arrghh, somos románticos, cursis, amorosos, entonces cuando alguien encuentra a su otra mitad, esa magia se hace extensiva a tu pareja, cuidando la relación y obviamente a la pareja en cuestión. Esa magia no termina si la relación no continua, la magia perdura por el simple hecho de haber compartido parte de su vida con un Malfoy._

_Vaya Malfoy, eso… eso es increíble, nunca pensé que tu familia fuera…fuera así._

_Lo sé, es extraño, pero agradezco que exista, porque así a Hermione no le pasará nada y el papanatas de tu amigo no podrá hacerle daño._

_Ya quiero encontrarlo amigo, así le daré los golpes que tu no le diste por prudente._

Los chicos también pasaron una buena tarde, conocerse un poco más afianzo la relación entre todos, logrando un nuevo comienzo y nuevas amistades.

_**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustaría algo de Ron en el próximo?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Hola, lo lamento tanto! Me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero esta semana la verdad me tuvieron atareada **__** agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios. Espero que, como yo, estén disfrutando de todo lo que está pasando entre Hermione y Draco. **_

Para los meses siguientes, el incidente de Draco con Ron en el Callejo Diagon paso desapercibido, todos estaban totalmente abrumados con la entrega de sus trabajos, la Profesora Mcgonagall estaba atormentando a todos con recordatorios para entregar sus pendientes de manera puntual, era fin de semana así que todos se encontraban en sus casas ultimando los detalles para la entrega…

_En la Madriguera_

_¡demonios Harry!, si no terminamos esta presentación, no tendremos tiempo de ir a ver nuestros atuendos para el baile._

_Tranquila cariño, no es más que pulirlo un poco, anotar un poco de todo y listo!, Mcgonagall estará conforme de tener un trabajo tan extenso que le aburrirá leerlo y tendremos una buena calificación._

_¡Harry!, así no podemos entregar esto!, ¡sería una vergüenza!_

_¿Si le pedimos a Herms que le dé una leída?, solo para que revise las puntuaciones y todo eso, se le da muy bien._

_No creo que pueda ayudarnos, ella y Malfoy también están muy apurados._

En efecto, la observación de Ginny era correcta, aunque pareciera extraño, a Hermione y a Draco se les estaba complicando un poco su trabajo, habían decidido hacerlo acerca de Medicina Mágica Legal, un tema que para ambos era de interés pues abarcaba las carreras que deseaban desarrollar, pero Hermione había decidido añadirle estudios muggles y eso confundía a su novio.

_Mansión Malfoy_

_Podemos abarcar las lesiones provocadas por maleficios, y también aquellas que los magos hacen sin querer, por ejemplo, un niño que no sabe controlar su magia e hipotéticamente este en un parque lleno de muggles y en un berrinche estalle y dañe a los demás pequeños a su alrededor o…_

_Ya Granger, elige la hipótesis que más te convenza y terminemos de una vez, íbamos demasiado bien hasta tu idea de incluir lesiones muggles_

_¡TE RECUERDO QUE MIS PADRES ERAN MUGGLES!, MURIERON A CAUSA DE MAGIA PROVOCADA POR LOS QUE ERAN TUS ALIADOS! - _ante esto la chica se puso de pie.

¡ELLOS JAMAS FUERON MIS ALIADOS! TE RECUERDO QUE HICE TODO LO POSIBLE POR PROTEGERLOS- Draco sabía que ella estaba molesta por el trabajo, pero le irritaba que tocara esos temas

¡PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE PARA SALVARLOS!

El estrés provocado por las tareas había provocado estragos en los jóvenes, que después de sus declaraciones quedaron demasiado ofuscados, ella poco a poco fue calmándose, y meditando lo que acababa de decir, sabía que no era responsabilidad de Draco que sus padres estuvieran muertos, que él ni siquiera fue participe de esa atrocidad, así que tenía que relajarse, o esto terminaría en una discusión bastante fuerte.

_Amor, lo lamento, yo…sé que no es tu culpa solo que…es demasiada presión, pensé que esto estaría terminado desde hace semanas, pero se ha complicado un poco, pensé que al alternar estudios muggles, pues serviría para mostrar los efectos aplicados de la magia en el entorno de ellos, pero…no logro aterrizar mis ideas y luego…_

Draco le estampo un beso, quería que dejara de hablar y la única forma que se le había ocurrido de hacerlo era así, besándola, la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco a él, sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse, Hermione le acariciaba la nuca mientras el hacía lo mismo con su cabello, sus manos poco a poco fueron recorriendo sus cuerpos, Hermione se recostó en la cama, llevando al chico a su lado, hasta que _THUBAN _empezó a ulular…

_¿Qué demonios?_

_Parece que a Thuban no le agrada lo que hacemos- _La chica estaba bastante sonrojada, pero aun así le dio una pícara sonrisa a su novio.

_Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto, ¿lo sabías?_

_Y tú eres el novio más sexy del universo- _acto seguido, Herms le dio una palmada en el trasero y se puso de pie- _¿te apetece algo de comer?, creo que si continúo estudiando voy a terminar invocando un Dementor, ja, ja, ja._

Draco estaba de mil colores, aunque sus acercamientos últimamente eran bastante subidos de tono, esa palmada lo había ruborizado. Su chica tenía una actitud llena de confianza y transpiraba alegría, lo que a él lo ponía muy contento, únicamente chocaban, y chocaban bastante fuerte en cuestiones académicas, pero por lo demás su relación era bastante llevadera.

_¿Y si vamos a la Cafebrería del Callejón Diagon?, antes del incidente con Weasley, tenía pensado llevarte ahí._

_¡Cierto, lo había olvidado¡, no suena mal, podríamos despejarnos un poco haciendo un paseo, no recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos._

_Lo haríamos seguido si no te encerraras en la cocina con mi madre o en el despacho con mi padre, me haces sentir desplazado ¿sabías? - _ante esta revelación Draco hizo un puchero, solo para provocar que su novia se volviera a acercar seductoramente a él y empezara a besarlo nuevamente.

Después de una larga sesión de besos y abrazos, los chicos se pusieron sus elegantes abrigos negros a juego, que Lucius les obsequio, y se dirigieron a la estancia familiar para saber si el matrimonio Malfoy no quería acompañarlos.

_Buena tarde padres._

_¡Hola señores Malfoy!_

_Buena tarde chicos, pensé que jamás saldrían de esa habitación, ¿cómo va el proyecto? - _Narcissa levanto su vista del libro que leía, para observar a la pareja que estaba en el portal de la chimenea.

_A estas alturas, madre, preferiría ser atacado por otro hipogrifo a que terminar ese proyecto, ¡cada que tenemos ideas diferentes Hermione explota!_

_¡Eso es mentira Draco!, no lo agredo, solo me desespera que no aporte alguna idea relevante._

_Temo que a Draco le cuesta un poco de trabajo el estudio de muggles, ¿no es así Hermione?_

_Así es suegro, es que Draco divaga demasiado, y le he explicado miles de veces las enfermedades y medicamentos muggles, así como por que el tiempo de recuperación de ellos es diferente al nuestro, porque no podemos emplear magia en su mejoría y…-_estaba tan apasionada explicando sus puntos de vista, que no se percató en como había llamado a Lucius.

_¿Acaso llamaste a mi padre suegro?_

_¿Qué?, ¿disculpa?, ¿cómo dices? - _Hermione ahora era la colorada.

_Llamaste a mi padre suegro, no sabía que ya estabas interesada en el matrimonio, ja, ja, ja, ¡auuch!, madre, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué la agresión? - _el chico se sobaba la nuca, ante el zape que su madre le obsequio.

_No debes de burlarte de Hermione, estaba bastante concentrada en defender su postura respecto a su trabajo que pudo, inconscientemente nombrar a tu padre de diferente manera, no creo que a él le haya molestado esa situación, y supongo que, no estaría mal si deseas llamarnos de esa forma Herms._

_¡Oh Cissy!, siempre eres tan comprensiva, lamento mucho la situación Señor Malfoy, yo, no debí llamarlo de esa forma y entiendo que no debo de saltarme las normas de la familia._

_No hay por qué alterarse tanto Hermione, no entiendo por qué a mi esposa le llamas Cissy, pero yo continúo siendo Sr. Malfoy, puedes continuar llamándome suegro o en su caso, Lucius, por favor. Cada vez pasas más tiempo en la mansión, que siento que ya eres parte de nuestra familia sin necesidad de formalizar todo, creo que he perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevan Draco y tu juntos._

Y era verdad, los chicos la pasaban tan bien juntos, que, en un momento, perdieron la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban de novios, Hermione llevaba un cálculo usando una situación que ahora ya no le causaba tanto conflicto, el embarazo de la esposa de Ron, pero también había dejado de dar seguimiento, y tenía tiempo que ella y las chicas no se reunían para actualizar sus chismes, pues el trabajo les estaba absorbiendo demasiado.

_Creo que llevamos aproximadamente 7 meses juntos, padre. Si Hermione no me contradice, es el tiempo exacto, aunque puede variar un poco, no di mi brazo a torcer tan rápido, ja, ja, ja._

_¡Ay Draco!, ¿qué hare contigo?_

_¡Amarme preciosa! - _estuvo a punto de perder los modales frente a sus padres, ante el impulso de besar a su novia, pero se contuvo, ajusto su abrigo y se dirigió a ellos.

_Bueno, nosotros nos dirigíamos al Callejón Diagon, nuestra presencia ante ustedes, es por qué, nos interesa saber si es de su interés acompañarnos._

_Hijo, jamás me arrepentiré de la manera en que te educamos, pero tu forma de expresarte ante nosotros, contrasta bastante con la de Hermione, creo que es tiempo que tengas un poco más de confianza. - _Cissy veía a su hijo con todo el amor que una madre puede expresar.

_Lo agradezco madre, y lo tomare a consideración, entonces, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?_

_No es mala idea, ¿qué te parece cariño, te gustaría ir con los chicos a tomar un café?, no hemos tenido una salida de parejas y me gustaría bastante experimentarlo._

_Lo que tu decidas querida, a tu lado iría al fin del mundo, con tal de no dejar de ver tu linda sonrisa._

_¡Señor Lucius!, que romántico_

_Si, si, si, bueno, ¿vamos a salir o seguiremos viendo actos de cursilería?_

_Tampoco excedas la confianza que tu madre te dio, ¡eh jovencito! - _Lucius le guiño un ojo a las chicas, al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Draco.

_Si padre._

Ahora eran las chicas las que se burlaban de él. Después del pequeño momento, las parejas se dirigieron hacia la chimenea para tomar camino a la cafebrería.

Aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, justo enfrente del local que Draco quería mostrarle a su novia, ella quedo maravillada con el lugar, tantos libros, tanta tranquilidad, tanto café, ¿tantos…Weasley´s?, para su sorpresa, el matrimonio de Molly y Arthur, también se encontraba en el lugar, tenía bastante tiempo que no los miraba, así que no puedo evitar correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos, mientras sus acompañantes guardaban distancia, primero, por darle privacidad al momento y segundo porqué, después de la guerra, no habían vuelto a ver a los Weasley, excepto el encuentro de Draco con Ron…

_¡Molly, Arthur!, que gusto volver a verlos, los he echado mucho de menos._

_¡Querida!, ¡que gusto volver a verte!, te he extrañado tanto, ¡mírate, que bonita estas, que elegante abrigo!, ¿vienes sola?, ¿quieres acompañarnos? - _Molly estaba emocionada de volver a ver a su niña, de alguna manera, la había adoptado como a una hija, y al terminar su relación con Ron, el contacto había sido nulo, lo que le dolía bastante.

_¡Es un placer volver a verte Hermione!, no te imaginas lo mucho que te hemos echado de menos. Molly, querida, no creo que este sola - _Arthur se había percatado de la presencia de los Malfoy, señalando con la cabeza en dirección hacia ellos.

_¡Oh, claro, que torpe soy!, efectivamente Arthur, no vengo sola, Draco, mi novio- _al decir esto se ruborizo un poco- _y sus padres me hacen compañía._

Ante esto, tanto Draco como el matrimonio Malfoy, de manera solemne se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el pequeño reencuentro.

_Lucius, es un gusto verte- _Arthur le extendió la mano a manera de saludo. Aunque por un momento, su gesto fue despectivo, Lucius, suspiro y estiro su mano para entrelazarla con el Sr. Weasley.

_El gusto es mío, Weasley- _¡No podía evitarlo!, enarco sus cejas y sonrió de medio lado, viendo de arriba abajo a los Weasley. Su esposa, que se percataba de todo, tomo la iniciativa para intervenir.

_Es un placer coincidir con ustedes- _Ella también estiro su mano hacia Molly, que, sin evitarlo, tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla. Un tambaleo torpe acompaño a Narcissa mientras Molly la apretujaba hacia ella.

_Narcissa, ¡gracias!, sé que tú has ayudado a que mi niña no se sienta sola, no te imaginas el dolor tan grande que pase cuando el tonto de Ronald dio por terminada su relación, pero me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por una parte, mi pequeña Hermione, tan sola, tan indefensa y, por otro mi nuera, lamento decirlo, pero ¡se casó sin mi permiso!, por eso el termino querida (_dijo esto mirando a Hermione)_, que está embarazada, ¡son gemelos!, se imaginan la emoción, en casa estamos vueltos locos- ejem _(Arthur intervino discretamente con un quejido)- _¡oh si, lo siento querido!, ¿en que estaba?, ¡ah, cierto!, gracias Narcissa, de verdad, Hermione se ve radiante. ¡Por Merlín, ahora entiendo tan elegante abrigo, es a juego con el de Draco!, se ven tan bien juntos muchachos._

Draco estaba atónito, sabía que Molly Weasley era una mujer bastante directa y amorosa, de acuerdo a lo que Hermione le había contado, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera tan parlanchina, miro a su padre y solo pudo notar que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no de burla, era una verdadera sonrisa como si la situación le agradara. Cuando miro a su novia, la veía más radiante, con un brillo especial en los ojos, aunque él de alguna forma la integro en su familia, entendía perfectamente el vínculo especial que tenía con los Weasley. Tampoco pasó desapercibido que Molly aun tenia abrazada a su madre que, aunque no estaba molesta, si se sentía un poco incomoda.

_¡Se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea!, ¿les gustaría ir a nuestra casa?, bueno, no, supongo que no será a lo que están acostumbrados, pero supongo que…no, olvídenlo._

_Nos agradaría mucho Weasley, sin embargo, por el momento quisiéramos pasar este tiempo con algo de tranquilidad. _

_Supongo que antes de que mi familia y yo nos presentemos en tu hogar, será necesario que prepares a todos tus descendientes, específicamente a tu penúltimo hijo, quizás te enteraste del enfrentamiento que mi hijo y él sostuvieron y no creo que sea una buena carta de presentación de nuestra parte, que una situación así se repita, aparte de ser bastante incomoda y no dejar un buen sabor de boca. Ahora, que si en este momento, que supongo las razones sobran, lo que deseas es pasar un tiempo más íntimo con Hermione...- _ante esto, Molly lo interrumpió.

_No solo con Hermione, me gustaría, quizás, compartir el tiempo también con tu esposa- _y mirando nerviosamente a Narcissa continuo- _no estaría de más poder conocer el nuevo entorno de Herms._

_De acuerdo, en ese caso, permite que seamos los anfitriones el día de hoy, posteriormente con más calma, y tiempo, podrás organizar la convivencia en tu…ejem…hogar._

Arthur, que había mantenido una ligera distancia de todo ese embrollo, creyó percatarse del tono agrio que Lucius empleaba de manera habitual en su voz por lo que, rodeo a su esposa por los hombros, para que de alguna forma soltara a Narcissa.

_Te agradecemos la invitación Lucius, pero creo que decías que querían pasar este momento con algo de tranquilidad, y Molly es todo lo contrario a eso. Lamento mucho la invasión a tu espacio personal Narcissa, espero no te hayas incomodado demasiado._

_En absoluto Arthur. Pero te solicito amablemente que, reconsideres la propuesta de mi esposo, ustedes son, de alguna forma, la familia de Hermione, es un buen momento para ponernos al tanto de todo. Y ustedes tres pueden aprovechar para aclarar todo aquello que los aqueje._

Dicho esto, señalo a Lucius y a Draco, este último continuaba atónito, ¡sus padres invitando a los Weasley a su Mansión, a la Mansión Malfoy! Hermione por el contrario estaba que estallaba de felicidad, no podía creer la apertura que se estaba dando entre las dos familias que la habían cobijado, por lo que su sonrisa era enorme, tomo de la mano a Draco y lo atrajo hacia ella, para calmar sus nervios, ya que había notado la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

_¡Yo si voy!, acepto encantada tu invitación Narcissa. Arthur, ¿nos sigues o te vas a quedar ahí parado?_

_Las sigo querida._

_Lucius, Draco, ¿podrían dirigirnos hacia la mansión?_

_Por supuesto cariño, andando Draco, tenemos una encomienda importante._

Los Malfoy adelantaron sus pasos lejos de su pequeña comitiva y de los oídos de Narcissa.

_Padre, ¿qué está ocurriendo?_

_Bueno Draco, creo que lo que está pasando es en concordancia a tu muy afortunada relación. No me había puesto a pensar que tarde o temprano tendríamos este encuentro, no deja de sorprenderme, así como a ti, que estemos llevando a las comadrejas a la mansión, pero será ventajoso para ti._

_¿para mí?, ¿por qué?, tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de que los Weasley nos acompañen, no sé, es difícil de digerir. Acepto que cuando empecé mi relación con Granger suponía convivir con Potter y su comadreja, pero no pensé que fuera a ser el paquete completo._

_En el sentido de que puedas conocer mejor a tus futuros "suegros", y sepas, escúchame bien hijo, sepas que lo que haya ocurrido antes, se quedó en el pasado, y tienes la oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas._

_Me temo mis estimados, que, así como ustedes, yo también me encuentro sorprendido, pero les pido por favor que, si no somos bienvenidos en su mansión, encuentren una excusa pronto, las chicas van a enloquecerme con su parloteo- _Arthur les había dado alcance y había escuchado un poco de su conversación, así que decidió aportar su comentario para evitar una (como el imaginaba que ocurriría), una catástrofe.

_De ninguna manera Weasley, sabes tanto como yo, que, si mi hijo y Hermione formalizan su relación, ustedes serán parte de los acontecimientos, por tanto, sería bastante inmaduro de nuestra parte que estemos evitando este encuentro._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero debes de saber que me encuentro bastante confundido._

_Bienvenido al Club señor Weasley._

Las chicas les dieron alcance en la entrada de la cafebrería, toda la comitiva estaba lista para entrar a la chimenea y dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy. Nerviosos, emocionados y con muchas expectativas, entraron juntos para enfrentar lo que viniera.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Hola, lo lamento tanto! Me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero esta semana la verdad me tuvieron atareada **____** agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios. Espero que, como yo, estén disfrutando de todo lo que está pasando entre Hermione y Draco. **_

Al terminar el destello de flamas verdes, los Malfoy y los Weasley entraron al salón de la mansión. Un silencio incomodo rodeo el aura que las familias traían, había sorpresa, admiración, sentimientos encontrados. Para los Weasley, era la primera vez que visitaban el hogar de una familia tan aristócrata, para los Malfoy, tener a una familia que consideraron traidores a la sangre también era sorprendente.

_Si, bueno…¿alguien tiene sed?, ¡WINKY!- _Narcissa levanto la voz para que su elfa apareciera ante ellos. Al instante, apareció con su bonito vestido.

_Winky ha oído que la ama la necesita, Winky está aquí para ayudar…- _la elfa guardo silencio al observar los cabellos pelirrojos que estaban frente a ella, aunque no había conocido a un Weasley, su amigo Dobby le había hablado de ellos- _Winky quiere saber en qué puede apoyar a la ama Malfoy._

_Gracias Winky, ammm…yo creo que serán 3 tazas de café y 3 vasos de whisky de dragón, por el momento sería todo, agradezco tu apoyo._

_Veo rastros de la P.E.D.D.O. aquí, pero… ¿Winky? - _Molly sabía que el elfo de los Malfoy había sido Dobby, y que la elfina perteneció a la familia Crouch.

_Cuando Dobby murió, Winky cayó en una depresión terrible, Draco la encontró en los pasillos del colegio, y la trajo a casa. Al inicio era reacia en que la tratáramos como una cosa cualquiera, pero con el tiempo, acepto un pago, a tener descansos y dejar de utilizar esas túnicas de mal gusto por hermosos vestidos que le confecciona mi hermana Andrómeda._

_Vaya, eso es bastante considerado de su parte, jamás imagine que ustedes verían a un elfo como algo que no fuera una cosa- _Al decir esto, Arthur se sonrojo completamente, pues pensaba que había ofendido a los anfitriones.

_En absoluto Weasley. Sabemos que aún se nos cataloga como una familia pedante, orgullosa y cruel, pero tras esos muros, detrás de las puertas que resguardan esta mansión, hemos aprendido a ignorar esos comentarios tan venenosos y permitirnos ser felices. No siempre el ministerio te da una nueva oportunidad de volver a empezar- _Dicho esto, Lucius sonrió a su manera, aquella sonrisa tan característica de los hombres Malfoy.

Tras los cumplidos a la mansión, Narcissa, Molly y Hermione salieron al jardín. Deseaban tener un momento a solas, crear un vínculo, aquel que solo se da entra las mujeres, que es fuerte, sincero y de confianza, las dos mujeres que fungían el papel de madre para Hermione, por fin estaban reunidas, ella sabía que no era una casualidad, que el destino así lo había escrito y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

_Lamento tener que tocar el tema, pero, Hermione, querida, me gustaría saber, ¿en qué momento pasaste de ser una Weasley a una Malfoy?, no malinterpretes mi pregunta, me refiero más que nada, a tu decisión para otorgarle una oportunidad a esta familia- _Molly, aunque nerviosa, estaba bastante segura de lo que quería saber, si su niña estaba cómoda, si era feliz, si estaba a gusto en aquella gran mansión que, aunque lujosa, ella creía que le faltaba algo de amor, que se sintiera acogedora para una niña tan vulnerable como Granger.

_Bueno Molly, yo no imaginaba si quiera algún día estar sentada en este bello jardín._ _Fue Draco quien, al enterarse de lo que Ronald me había echo, me abrió las puertas de su casa, fue él quien me protegió, quien vio por mí, quien me ayudo a levantarme. Supo contener mi rabia, la ira que sentía. En un principio sentía que estaba traicionando a Harry al hacerme amiga de Malfoy, pero con el tiempo, y con sus acciones, me di la oportunidad de conocerlo, de saber más de él, sus gustos, sus habilidades, sus aficiones, me di cuenta que teníamos algunas cosas en común. Sin saberlo, sin siquiera planearlo, de un día para otro, ver a Draco se hizo parte de mi día a día, lo buscaba en el comedor, lo buscaba en la biblioteca, trataba de que su mirada cruzara con la mía en las clases, trate de no verme como una acosadora, pero no verlo era como un augurio de que mi día no marcharía bien. De mis amigos, únicamente Luna se dio cuenta de ello, pudo notar que me estaba enamorando, que ver a Draco se hizo mi necesidad. Y…y yo pasaba desapercibida para él, no se daba cuenta de lo importante que se estaba volviendo para mí, de lo indispensable que ya era en mi vida. Yo quería hacerme notar en su vida, quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, que él me interesaba, pero también tenía miedo de que pensara que lo estaba utilizando para olvidar el daño que Ron provoco. Aun así, parecía que Draco no estaba interesado en mi de la misma forma que yo, siempre estaba con su gesto de hastió, siendo alabado por demasiadas chicas, nunca estaba solo, a su lado su complemento, Pansy y Zabbini, era chistoso, pero me recordaban a nosotros, pero de una forma más tranquila, más amena, llegue a sentir celos de su amiga, ¿Por qué ella podía verlo sonreír, verlo al despertar, compartir su día, sus necesidades?, y yo solo estaba pensando en afilarme las uñas y entrar a la guerra, ja, ja, ja, es loco ¿no?._

_Y un día, un inesperado día, Ronald envió una carta, con un contenido cruel, lamentable, que enterraba todas mis esperanzas…una parte de mi moría ese día, sin saber, que un rubio chico de hermosos ojos, estaba por abrirme las puertas de su casa y de su corazón._

_Cuando paseamos en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando abrió su corazón, cuando llego a contener mis ataques después de una discusión con los chicos, cuando lo convoqué con mi Patronus, me di cuenta que era un hombre con una actitud nueva, aún tenía sus gestos arrogantes, pero él me había notado, él se daba cuenta de que estuve frente a sus narices todo este tiempo, esperándolo. De un momento a otro, mi tristeza se transformó en felicidad, ya no tenía que buscar su mirada, porque a donde fuera, él iba conmigo, en un principio era incomodo porque todos empezaron a hablar, a opinar, a murmurar, pero después me di cuenta que, si me guiaba por lo que diga la gente, jamás iba a ser feliz, y fue así, un poquito extraña la manera en que llego, en que se robó mi corazón... No te miento Molly, el primer día aquí, cuando volví a pisar aquel salón, sentía pánico, miedo, nervios, era un cumulo de emociones, pero los Malfoy me dieron la confianza, para poder olvidar todo el daño que se provocó y empezar a escribir una nueva historia. Al poco tiempo, quería gritarle a Draco cuanto lo quería, que era lo que sentía por él, y sin pensarlo, me declaré, le hice saber mis intenciones, mis sentimientos, y dijo que sí. ¡Ay chicas!, no se imagina lo feliz que me hizo, y de eso, ya llevamos casi 9 meses…_

_Casi un embarazo…_

_Así es, casi lo de un embarazo…espera, eso quiere decir que…_

_Si mi niña, estoy a días de convertirme en abuela, pero no te preocupes, no es el tema central del día. Lo importante hoy aquí es que tú eres feliz, que te veo plena, nunca había notado ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos, es casi como si una estrella brillara dentro de ellos…_

_Una constelación entro a mi vida, es Draco quien me hace sentir así._

Narcissa, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio, sin querer derramo una lagrima, estaba emocionada por todas las palabras lindas que Hermione había dicho de su hijo, por fin se daba cuenta que no había criado a un patán sino a todo un caballero, y como madre, sabía que la chica era correspondida, porque el brillo que tenía en sus ojos él también lo compartía, la constelación de su hijo, aun sin tener muchas estrellas que brillaran, se reflejaba en ellos con bastante intensidad.

No muy lejos de ellas, los Malfoy y Arthur se encontraban en el salón debatiendo acerca de los partidos de Quidditch, de artefactos muggles, finanzas y medicina mágica, para ellos era un poco complicado hacer las preguntas de rigor, llegar al punto que las chicas habían tocado y sin embargo, Arthur sabía que no tenía por qué tener miedo de confiar, de creer, de dar una nueva oportunidad porque, al notar como Draco veía a Hermione, se daba cuenta que el chico jamás la lastimaría, había advertido también que Narcissa la quería y protegía, y aunque no quería demostrarlo, hasta Lucius sentía afecto por la chica, así que evitaron hacer sentir incomodo a Draco y dieron por hecho que todo era por buena voluntad y con un fin común, que Hermione fuera feliz.

_Draco, tú y Hermione han pensado…no sé cómo preguntarlo… es bastante incomodo porque no quiero violar tu intimidad, pero… ¿han pensado en darle más formalidad a su relación? Sé que, para ustedes, las nuevas generaciones, seguir nuestras tradiciones familiares cada vez cobra menos importancia, pero supongo que, y Lucius no me dejara mentir, que has pensado en preservar las tradiciones mágicas._

_Señor Weasley, siéntase cómodo y con la confianza de poder preguntarme lo que le venga en gana, contestare a todas sus preguntas, siempre y cuando no sienta que son incomodas. Si, si he pensado en formalizar esta relación, claro que quiero compartir mi vida con Hermione, pero creo que aún estamos en la etapa de conocernos, no tiene mucho que descubrimos que Hermione tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, puede preguntárselo a Potter y a su hija ya que han sido ellos los que, en su mayoría, han provocado esos estallidos de emociones._

_Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo se dio todo?_

_Por supuesto, no tengo inconveniente con ello. Para mí todo empezó en el Expresso, cuando Hermione se recostó en mi regazo y se quedó dormida. No me pregunte como, por que ni yo mismo se, en que momento, la ratona de biblioteca dejo de serlo para transformarse en la leona que es. Después de eso, bueno, aunque mantuve mi distancia, siempre estuve al pendiente de ella, si se ofuscaba, si leía alguna nota en "El Profeta" que la incomodara, si los Potter la provocaban con algún comentario, no, no me vea así, usted sabe que está a nada de que Potter sea su yerno- _Arthur sonreía, estaba conteniendo una carcajada nerviosa al escuchar la forma en que Draco se refería a su hija y a Harry- _trate de siempre estar presente, me daba cuenta de cómo se apasionaba cuando la ignoraba, de sus intentos desesperados porque nuestras miradas se encontraran, de cómo trataba de llamar mi atención, era linda, la acosadora más linda que he tenido…_

_Draco, no es como si hubieras sido un casanova siempre, pero creo que ese comentario fue bastante exagerado y de muy mal gusto…- _Lucius lo miraba con desaprobación, enarco las cejas y poco a poco levanto su rostro, figurando como si viera a su hijo desde lo alto.

_No padre, creo que me has malentendido, me refería a que, de alguna forma, Hermione trataba exasperadamente de no pasar inadvertida. Ella me gustaba y me gusta mucho, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta, que notará que tenía a un Malfoy bajo su mando, mi orgullo no me permitía mostrarle mis sentimientos, pero siempre evite el contacto por que, por mi tonalidad de piel, iba a ser demasiado obvio que mi rostro se volviera un Weasley, sin ofender, por supuesto. _

Ante este comentario, toda la tensión, la emoción contenida desapareció, abriendo paso a un nuevo vínculo entre los hombres que se encontraban en esa sala, las carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón.

_Es la referencia más original que he escuchado acerca de ruborizarse ja, ja, ja, nunca pensé burlarme de mi mismo, pero vaya, ja, ja, ja, ya me imagino decir, no me mires así que me pongo Weasley, ja, ja, ja._

_Vamos Arthur ja, ja, ja, es un chiste bastante infantil ja, ja, ja._

_Entonces deja de reír, no voy a negar que tu hijo tiene chispa._

_Es un Malfoy, los Malfoy tenemos… ¿cómo dijiste?, ¿chispa? Ja, ja, ja, que bobo._

_Bueno, ¿puedo continuar? -_ Draco estaba tranquilo de que por fin ese par empezara a congeniar de forma decente.

_Adelante hijo, procede._

_Bueno, esta parte quizás no le guste, porque su hijo es participe de ella, pero gracias a la carta que le envió a Hermione, es que ella y yo estamos juntos. De alguna forma ella invoco a su Patronus y lo mando a mi presencia, en un momento estuve por tirar la toalla, por lo terca que se comportó esa noche, pero entendía que estaba dolida y, si realmente me interesaba, podía compartir un momento a solas con ella, fue ahí cuando me conto acerca de su relación con la comadreja, de su ruptura y como eso la hacía sentir, me di cuenta de que se encontraba sola, que se sentía abandonada y decepcionada, entonces le propuse compartir mi tiempo, espacio y atención con ella, y acepto. Las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy se abrieron para una bruja que en otros tiempos no hubiera sido bienvenida. Fue idea de mi padre obsequiarle a THUBAN, para que dejara de enviar Patronus y se comunicara de forma decente…_

_Déjame hacer notar de que es un ejemplar exquisito, Weasley, algo más glamoroso que aquel pichón nerviosito que Sirius les dio._

_No lo niego, la lechuza de Hermione es bastante elegante, la he visto en la madriguera cuando se cartea con Harry o Ginny. Y Pigwidgeon a veces llega a ser bastante molesto._

_En fin… ¿puedo seguir?_

_Disculpa Draco, tu padre no podía evitar presumir sus gustos, adelante hijo._

_Bueno, paso un fin de semana más que nada con mi madre, enseguida se conectaron, y al finalizar, ella se declaró, abrió su corazón y no pude hacerme del rogar, enseguida acepte, y me encantaría poder compartir más que mi vida con ella, así que, señor Weasley, despreocúpese, porque mis intenciones jamás serán lastimarla. Solo, tengo que advertirle una cosa, si su hijo se atreve a hablar de ella de nuevo, le juro que se va a arrepentir._

_Eso no es problema hijo, Molly se ha encargado de hacerle un hechizo en el cual, cada que intenta pronunciar el nombre de Hermione el vomita… el vomita caracoles…_

_¿Qué cosa?, ¿vomita caracoles, es en serio?_

_Así es, fue la manera en que mi esposa, te hizo presente. Cuando no tiene nada positivo que decir de ella, vomita caracoles, como referencia al hechizo que él intento lanzarte cuando tu…bueno…tú ofendiste a Herms…. ¿entiendes la alegoría?_

_Si, que ingeniosa es su esposa… no se me hubiera ocurrido, ¡claro!, es gracioso. Y respecto a lo que paso en la Cafebrería, bueno, lo único cierto es lo que escribió el señor Lovegood, únicamente la defendí, y eso que aún no éramos nada más que amigos. _

_Nos enteramos de eso de la propia voz de Xenophilius, vino casi enseguida a casa, llego antes que Ronald. Nos explicó todo, y fue bastante decepcionante la actitud de mi hijo, espero algún día puedan hablarlo, pero por el momento, te ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de él. Aunque esta emocionado con la llegada de sus hijos, a veces duda si tomo la decisión correcta. Los muggles dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, y creo que eso fue lo que le sucedió a él. Ya que Hermione estaba a tu lado empezó a notar todas sus virtudes, su trato, su manera de ser y de alguna forma…lamento decirlo…ha llegado a echarla de menos, aunque no por eso la ha buscado. No quiere encontrarse contigo. Te has de preguntar por qué te digo esto, bueno, es como darte por enterado si algún día ellos se encuentran y Ronald decide hablar con ella, no me gustaría que su imprudencia provoque alguna reacción en ti o en su relación._

El chico estaba sorprendido, no creía que eso fuera real, se puso a pensar que jamás, en ningún momento de lo que llevaba a lado de Hermione, le había preguntado si ella lo extrañaba, ¿qué pasaría si ellos se encontraban?, ¿Hermione lo dejaría por Ron?, o ¿pasaría de largo? Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar ante ese encuentro, que, después de esta reunión quizás sería inevitable por que, seguramente los Weasley invitarían a su familia a su casa y seguramente él estaría ahí…

Draco no tuvo que esperar a ninguna reunión, pues mientras él divagaba en sus pensamientos, _Thuban _entro a la habitación donde estaban las chicas, dejando un pergamino en el regazo de Hermione.

_¡Hola Thuban, que gusto verte… Gracias! - _Tomo el pergamino que su lechuza le ofrecía y está salió volando de la sala. Ante la mirada de Narcissa y Molly empezó a leer, agrandando sus ojos y haciendo una expresión de sorpresa y susto…

_¡_MOLLY_, TUS NIETOS ESTAN NACIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

_¿PERO QUÉ DICES?, ARTHUR! ¡ARTHUR!, LAVENDER ESTA EN LABOR, ¡DEBEMOS DE IR A SAN MUNGO ENSEGUIDA!_

Ante los gritos de su esposa, el señor Weasley se puso de pie y corrió a la sala, seguido muy de cerca por los Malfoy.

_Calma querida, ¿estas segura?_

_Arthur, Ginny me envió una lechuza informándome que van a San Mungo porque sus sobrinos están por nacer, intento localizarlos, pero al desconocer su ubicación, no pudo encontrarlos._

_¿Qué estamos esperando?, vámonos- _Molly tomo del brazo a Hermione y a Narcissa

_¿Todos? - _Lucius estaba escéptico, no le agradaba mucho la idea de encontrar a los demás pelirrojos

_¿Es en serio?_, debemos de correr y llegar de inmediato con Ron y Lavender

_Molly querida, pero no creo que debamos de ir todos, quizás los Malfoy pueden permanecer en su casa por cualquier situación que se presente, ellos, quizás podrían apoyarnos de este lado._

_Por supuesto, mi esposo y yo nos quedaremos en la mansión, y ante cualquier situación Draco o Hermione podrían informarnos._

_¿QUÉ COSA, ir yo a San Mungo?, no creo que sea correcto madre._

_Por favor Draco, Molly está bastante alterada, quizás con nuestra presencia se calme un poco._

_Está bien, está bien, vamos a nuestra Red Flu para llegar más rápido. Padres, estamos en contacto._

Ante esto, Draco encabezo el camino de regreso a la chimenea, miro a sus padres, tomo la mano de Hermione y entro a la chimenea. Aún tenía en su cabeza lo dicho por Arthur y se encontraba bastante incomodo, no estaba preparado para los acontecimientos que lo esperaban tras esa flama verde…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Hola!, espero poder entregarles este capítulo, como compensación a los días de retraso que tuve anteriormente, espero sus comentarios para saber si les está agradando la historia. Y, sobre todo, si este cambio drástico les pareció…**_

Apenas apareció en San Mungo, y una ola de cabezas rojas lo empezó a rodear, sus acompañantes en seguida tomaron caminos distintos a los de ellos, así que creía que su presencia pasaría desapercibida, suponía que no se habían dado cuenta de quién era él, ni mucho menos que habían notado que Hermione estaba ahí… que equivocado estaba….

_Mione!, qué bueno que estés aquí, ¡fue horrible! Lavender empezó a sentirse mal y de la nada había empapado todo el piso, rompió la fuente en la cocina, ¡fue una locura!, Harry empezó a enviar lechuzas a diestra y siniestra, George trato de localizar a mis padres, Ron en seguida tomo a su esposa y vino a San Mungo. Todos estábamos muy nerviosos, al ser un embarazo gemelar, es algo riesgoso ¿sabes?_

_Si, supongo que lo es…bueeeeeeno…creo que tienen todo bajo control, entonces…Draco y yo podemos retirarnos, ¿no es así?_

Fue hasta ese momento que Ginny dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba, ese abrigo negro a juego del de su amiga era bastante elegante, obvio de su procedencia. Entro en pánico, su hermano estaba bastante cerca, bastante nervioso y ofuscado y no quería arruinar un momento tan especial con un arranque de ira de Ron.

_¡Oh, hola Malfoy!, no había notado tu presencia._

_No tienes que preocuparte Weasley, es la primera vez que pasó desapercibido._

El tono de voz de Draco fue escuchado por Harry, qué no estaba muy lejos de ahí, al igual que su novia, también sintió una oleada de pavor, y se acercó a los recién llegados…

_¡Hola chicos!, que sorpresa, no imagine que estarían aquí._

_¡Harry, que bueno verte!, bueno, Molly y Arthur estaban con nosotros en la mansión cuando Thuban interrumpió la pequeña reunión, por un momento creí que la nota era de Ginny._

_¿Mis padres estaban en la Mansión Malfoy?, ¡Que locura!, debes de contarme todo._

Ginny tomo del brazo a Hermione y la aparto de los chicos. Draco se sentía bastante incomodo, desprotegido, vulnerable, características nada honrosas para un Malfoy, así que trato de mantener la calma y tomo asiento en la sala de espera, enseguida, Harry se sentó a su lado.

_Dime Potter, ¿debo de estar alerta ante cualquier aparición sorpresiva de tu amigo?_

_Espero que Ron mantenga la calma, es un momento especial para él y no creo que sea tan imprudente para arruinarlo, aunque sus padres jamás dejarían que pasará algo._

_Eso espero Potter. ¿A dónde ha llevado tu comadreja a Hermione?_

_Supongo que fueron a la cafetería, Ginny no ha comido nada, así que han de haber ido por un refrigerio, no te preocupes, no pienso dejarte solo._

Dejando a los chicos atrás, efectivamente, Ginny llevo a Hermione a la cafetería, la había tomado fuertemente del brazo y la llevo casi a rastras con ella. La chica estaba emocionada de que su amiga fuera participe de un acontecimiento tan especial para su familia, así que deseaba permanecer a su lado, el tiempo que ella lo permitiera.

_Es extraño ¿no lo crees?_

_¿Qué?, ¿estar aquí esperando a que la mujer con la que tu hermano me engaño dé a luz?_

_Pues…visto de esa forma suena bastante incomodo…visto de la forma que lo imagine, creo que es bastante disparatado, pero…yo creí que la que estaría en el lugar de Lavender algún día serías tú. No te enojes conmigo Herms, pero me acostumbre tanto a ti, es inevitable que no las compare. Por una parte, Brown va a hacerme tía de dos pequeños a los que ya amo con locura, por otra, ya había visualizado a mi mejor amiga como un miembro más de mi familia, por mucho tiempo me imagine organizando nuestras despedidas de solteras, acompañándonos a la elección de nuestros vestidos, siendo nuestras damas de honor, planee todo tan perfectamente que cuando Ronald llego con sus cambios, caí en una inestabilidad impresionante. Fue muy difícil amiga, pero aquí estamos. Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió…_

_Yo también lo lamento…- _la voz de Ron salió por detrás de Hermione. Ambas chicas se pusieron rígidas, Ginny observaba a su amiga que tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, se había quedado inmóvil, sin habla, y bastante sorprendida.

_Yo…iré a ver a Harry._

_¡No Ginny!, en el momento que tu vayas con Harry, eso pondrá en alerta al hurón y lo que menos quiero es ser interrumpido. Quédate cerca, y por ningún motivo vayas con Harry._

_¡No tengo por qué obedecerte!, ¿quién demonios te crees, para venir a interrumpir nuestra conversación?, ¡no tienes derecho si quiera a exigir algo con Herms!_

_Ginny, no te preocupes, no creo que Ronald tenga algo más que decir, puedes quedarte tranquila._

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería, su corazón latía a mil por hora, por una parte, quería avisarle a Harry de lo que estaba pasando, por otra, su hermano tenía razón, en cuanto ella apareciera en la sala de espera sin Hermione, eso pondría en estado de alerta a Draco y solo Merlín sabría que desenlace tendría eso. Así que salió a tomar aire fresco, eso calmaría sus ansias.

Por lo pronto, Ron se había sentado frente a Hermione, tenía una sonrisa bastante boba en su cara, como la que había puesto frente a las cámaras de "El Profeta", cruzo sus brazos, haciendo notar sus músculos, y destenso la espalda. Mientras que Hermione había tomado otra postura, ya no estaba tan rígida, trato de quitar la expresión de sorpresa y relajarse lo más que pudo, por su mente quería lanzarle unos cuantos maleficios por haber golpeado a su novio, pero su corazón quería saber que demonios tenía que decirle ese pelirrojo.

_Henos aquí, es raro, ¿no?_

_Al grano Ronald, no tengo mucho tiempo, Draco está esperándome y seguramente sus padres quieren saber si todo está bien._

_Tranquila Mione, no voy a quitarte más que el tiempo necesario para que vayas a los brazos de tu hurón._

_¡No le llames así!_

_Bueno ya, calma, vamos al grano como dices tú._

Dicho esto, estiro sus brazos y tomo entre sus manos las de la chica, ahora sonreía de una forma distinta, aquella de la que Hermione se enamoró, pero en esos momentos, no estaban surtiendo el efecto que él quería…

_Mione, como lo dije antes, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, Ginny lo describió bastante bien, tenía todo planeado para que la que estuviera pariendo a mis hijos fueras tú, pero por circunstancias ajenas a mí eso no pudo ser._

_Eso es bastante estúpido de tu parte._

_Hare caso omiso a ese comentario. En fin. Las actitudes que tome no fueron las correctas, ni la forma en la que me dirigí a tu persona, ni como me exprese de ti, ¡vamos!, fue algo muy tonto e inmaduro de mi parte, actué como un imbécil, un despechado, ardido, y demás, pero sinceramente lo lamento, no merecías el trato que te di. Independientemente de las razones que me orillaron a tomar las decisiones que tome, siempre fuiste una buena chica, que trato de darme todo lo que pedía. Y, aunque no cumpliste mis objetivos, déjame hacerte saber que, tienes aun mi amistad._

_Ronald, ¡no cambias!, ¿no cumplir tus objetivos?, ¡por Merlín! Estas demente, en una relación no debes de cumplir los objetivos de tu pareja, al contrario, se fijan metas, sueños, pero juntos, no debes de centrarte en uno solo. _

_¿Quieres decir que Malfoy es mejor novio que yo?_

_Siendo sinceros, sí. Es una persona excepcional, tierno, cariñoso, atento, amoroso, me da mi espacio, no está todo el tiempo sobre mí, somos independientes el uno del otro, pero aun así pensamos en un "nosotros", pasamos tiempo de calidad juntos, me está enseñando a volar, compartimos intereses, aunque a veces no estamos de acuerdo, respetamos las ideas del otro, es…es un chico maravilloso._

_Wow Herms, me he quedado perplejo… estas enamorada, ¿quién lo diría?, y del hurón._

_Te pido por favor, de nuevo, que no lo llames así._

_Si lo siento, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo paso?_

De alguna forma, Hermione se sentía a gusto hablando de Draco, aunque su interlocutor fuera el causante de su nueva relación, era agradable volver a crear ese vínculo con su amigo.

_Draco es… todo lo que alguna vez soñé... Espero que no te ofendas._

_En absoluto…- _Ron bajo la mirada y suspiro.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_No, ¿sabes una cosa Mione?, te he echado de menos. Creo que al enterarme de lo de Malfoy me di cuenta de todo lo que significabas para mí, ahora es demasiado tarde, yo me case y estoy a minutos de ser padre y tu… bueno, supongo que en algún momento vas a formalizar tu relación._

_No esperaba eso Ron, pero quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz con Draco. Lo amo Ron, y es algo que jamás imagine hacer. Espero de corazón que cambies tus actitudes y no cometas los mismos errores que tuviste conmigo con tu esposa._

_Lo hare nena, es una promesa._

Ron se puso de pie, tomo de la mano a Hermione para que ella también se levantara y la acerco a él, la enfundo en un abrazo. Quería tener el aroma de su cabello cerca una vez más, volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo a su lado, Hermione recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, sabía que todo el daño que él le había provocado estaba perdonado, pero dejo muy en claro sus sentimientos al recalcarle que había encontrado la felicidad a lado del rubio que la acompañaba.

Del otro lado, Draco estaba bastante ansioso por reencontrarse con su novia y marcharse de ese lugar, no estaba cómodo y se sentía indefenso ante Potter y compañía, pero no lo hacía notorio.

_¿Sabes Potter?, creo que voy a buscar a Hermione, se me están acalambrando las piernas de tanto esperar. Y he corrido con la suerte de no toparme con tu amigo, así que no voy a abusar._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿te acompaño?_

_No gracias, se dónde se encuentra la cafetería._

Con paso decidido, Draco se dirigía al lugar donde Hermione estaba con Ron, aunque él no sabía nada acerca de ese encuentro, ver a Ginny afuera del hospital hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda… sus temores se acrecentaban a medida que se acercaba al lugar, las palabras del señor Weasley aun retumbaban en sus oídos. Si se habían encontrado no armaría ningún alboroto, pero estaba nervioso por lo que estuviera ocurriendo… Lo que sus ojos veían le estrujaron el corazón, su chica estaba en los brazos de la comadreja, ella se veía bastante serena y tranquila, así que sus ideas de una discusión se disiparon al momento La sangre le subió al rostro estaba molesto, dolido, escéptico, no sabía qué hacer, interrumpirlos, llamar su atención. Estaba a punto de explotar, así que, se evitó las reacciones que el mayor de los Weasley temía, se dio la vuelta y camino con paso decidido hacia la chimenea. Ginny que estaba por entra al hospital lo vio pasar furibundo y trato de alcanzarlo. _¡Qué estúpido!, ¿por qué habían venido?_, las ideas giraban en la cabeza de Draco, pero su orgullo no le permitía derramar las lágrimas que asomaban en su rostro, solo creía que habían mandado sus sentimientos al carajo. Antes de llegar a la chimenea choco con Harry…

_ ¿Dónde es el fuego Malfoy?, ¿por qué vas tan deprisa?, ¡los gemelos ya nacieron! Iba a avisarles…_

No termino la frase, Draco le dio una mirada tan fría, que le congelo el corazón, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero detenerlo no era una buena opción, dejo que el rubio se marchara y corrió tan rápido como pudo a la cafetería encontrándose con Ginny en el trayecto.

_¿Has visto a Draco?, iba tras él, tenía una expresión entre molestia y tristeza en su cara, quería preguntarle que…_

_¿Dónde está Hermione, Ginny? - _la interrumpió Harry, intuía, sabía que algo estaba mal, y quería que se solucionara antes de que su nuevo amigo cometiera una estupidez.

_Encontramos a Ron en la cafetería y me pidió que los dejara solos… ¡Ay no! ¿crees que…?_

Caminaron tan rápido como pudieron y se encontraron con el término de la escena que suponían el chico había visto, Ron tomaba de las manos a Hermione y ambos reían…

_¿Interrumpo algo? - _Harry los observaba bastante dolido, aunque se estaba haciendo conclusiones de manera precipitada, ver ese momento le estaba incomodando, no por él, sino por el chico que acababa de ver partir.

_¡Oh Harry!, ni te imaginas, ¡por fin tuve una plática serena con este muchacho. Fue fantástico limar asperezas, ¿no es así Ron?_

_Si tú lo dices… ja, es broma, ¿lo imaginabas Harry?, el trio puede estar reunido de nuevo, le decía a Herms, que vaya con Malfoy para una reta de Quidditch, que el chico conozca otro calor de hogar…oye, ¿qué tienes?_

Harry los observaba, pero no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro…

_¿Pueden decirme que hacían antes de tomarse de las manos?_

_¿De qué demonios estás hablando Harry?, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo?, estaba abrazando a Hermione para enterrar todo el daño que provoque, pero no hice otra cosa, lo juro._

El corazón de Hermione latía velozmente, empezó a sudar frio y le temblaban las manos…

_Harry, ¿dónde está Draco?_

_Hermione, creo que Draco los vio, él estaba bastante fastidiado así que me dijo que vendría a buscarte, al poco rato Molly… ¡que estúpido he sido!, ¡RON YA NACIERON TUS HIJOS!_

_¿QUÉ?, discúlpenme chicos, ¡SOY PADRE! ...- _y corrió a donde se encontraba su esposa

_Harry espera-_ La chica lo veía suplicante- _¿qué paso con Draco?_

Harry suspiro- _amiga, creo que él llego justo en el momento que Ron te estaba abrazando porque cuando venía a buscarlos, él iba de regreso con fuego y dolor en los ojos. No quise detenerlo, se veía muy mal, así que, es más que seguro que este en su mansión._

_Yo también lo vi, pero no lo alcance, Herms, ¿fue solo un abrazo?- _Ginny la miraba con incredulidad.

_¡Pero por supuesto que sí!, tu hermano y yo limábamos asperezas… tengo que irme, le debo una explicación a Draco…_

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la chimenea, evito a toda costa que alguien detuviera su andar, estaba nerviosa, asustada, sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero no quería lastimar a Draco, no ahora que ella estaba tan plena y feliz a su lado.

Al llegar a la mansión, Narcissa estaba caminando de un lado a otro, nerviosa…

_¡Pequeña, que bueno que llegaste!, Draco vino, pero, así como llego se fue sin dar ninguna explicación, se veía tan turbado, ¿está todo bien?, ¿los bebés?_

_Todo está bien con los bebés Cissy, pero creo saber qué es lo que le ocurre a Draco._

Le conto lo más calmada que pudo todo lo ocurrido esa tarde a Narcissa, por dentro su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, quería encontrar a su novio lo antes posible…

_¡Por Merlín!, ahora entiendo su comportamiento…_

_Y ahora entiendo su destino- _Lucius las interrumpió y observaba a Hermione con un poco de lastima- _Draco se ha ido, solo murmuraba que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, que tenía que apartarse de todos…_

_Y, ¿A dónde ha ido?_

_Cuando Voldemort vivió aquí, Cissy y yo determinamos crear una zona de confort para Draco, en una isla exclusiva del caribe mexicano, se llama Costa Careyes, una zona de playas vírgenes rodeadas por manglares y lagunas que te hace sentir en el paraíso. ¿Por qué México?, bueno, queríamos estar lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra, y uno de los lugares que Voldemort jamás visitaría sería ese país, no le gustaba el barullo, la fiesta, la calidez de la gente. En fin, supongo que mi hijo está en ese lugar, si quería estar solo, puedo asegurarte que ese es su destino._

_Y, ¿qué hago ahora?, ¿voy a buscarle?_

_Te recomiendo, que, por ahora, le dejes solo querida, Draco ha de estar bastante incómodo y solo sabrá decir cosas que su corazón realmente no siente- _Narcissa abrazo a Hermione, que rompió en llanto al instante.

_¡Vamos, no llores!, puedo asegurarte que Draco no estará ahí mucho tiempo cariño…_

_No lo creo Cissy, ahora que recuerdo, Arthur nos comentó algo acerca de que el mini Weasley echaba de menos a Hermione. No terminamos la conversación porque fuimos interrumpidos por su gritona esposa._

_¡Ay no, Draco ha de estar pensando que me reconcilie con Ronald!, pero eso es imposible, yo lo amo a él. - _y de nuevo se echó a llorar.

_Vamos a tu recamará hija, ahí se nos ocurrirá algo…_

Los Malfoy sabían lo orgulloso que su hijo podría llegar a ser cuando estaba dolido, pero la llegada de la chica a su vida había cambiado por completo su actitud, así que mantenían la esperanza de que regresara pronto y no echara por el borde su relación…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás, no me pertenecen, son obra de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**¡Lo lamento muchísimo!, tarde demasiado en actualizar el relato, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo, y bueno, me rompieron el corazón, así que estuve algo depresiva y no quería que esos sentimientos se mezclaran en mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado…**_

Draco hizo su aparición en la playa, al primer contacto dio una patada en la arena que lo hizo caer de bruces, ¡claro!, ¿a quién se le ocurre llegar en zapatos a la playa? Al instante se puso de pie e hizo un hechizo para cambiarse la ropa, sentía como las lágrimas le escocían el rostro, le dolía el pecho, la cabeza le zumbaba, sabía que su chica sería incapaz de lastimarlo, pero no confiaba en Weasley, no después de lo que el Señor Arthur le había contado. Si por él hubiera sido, Ron seguramente sería compañero de cuarto de su esposa, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla?, ¿por qué ella se veía tan cómoda?, su cabeza le dolía cada vez más, sus ideas solo eran negativas y un tanto estúpidas, imaginaba a Hermione besando a Ron y diciéndole que, después de ese tiempo había descubierto que aún lo amaba y que lo dejaría a él por el pelirrojo idiota.

Poco a poco la brisa del mar logro tranquilizarlo, ese sitio lo relajaba bastante, fue ahí donde se refugió un tiempo tras la muerte de Dumbledore, fue ese mismo sitio donde lloro la muerte de Severus, y ahí mismo se había maldecido por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a Hermione. Realmente era un lugar especial, aunque en el había desahogado sus penas, la tranquilidad y la fiesta de los alrededores lo habían calmado. Draco consideraba que tantos lujos eran excesivos, así que le hizo algunas adecuaciones al lugar de su estadía para sentirse cómodo, sin quitar la vista ostentosa para los demás, él lo había adaptado a una pequeña choza con hamacas, una pequeña cocina, y una recamara bastante rustica.

Por un momento, pensó que sería buena idea ir a "pueblear", palabra que usaban los lugareños para conocer el lugar que lo rodeaba, e ir a conseguir un tequila o unas cervezas, tomarse todo de un jalón y dejar que el estado etílico se apoderada de él, después recordó que era muy malo para las resacas, y de acuerdo a la investigación que estaba haciendo con Hermione, mezclar un sentimiento de euforia o tristeza con alcohol, no era compatible. Sin embargo, su chica estaba en sus pensamientos, y decidió ir a recorrer el sitio y buscar algo para ella, aunque estaba aún dolido, eso no le quitaba otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

Así que Draco, se puso una vestimenta un poco más formal pero casual, una camisa blanca con algo de apertura en el pecho, lo que mostraba sus bien formados músculos, una bermuda y unas sandalias, y empezó su andar por la playa, deseaba haber traído consigo su tabla de surf, y lamentaba no poder hacerla aparecer ya que, había algunos muggles en el sitio, aprendió esa actividad con unos chicos del lugar que, amablemente le habían enseñado, ellos jamás sospecharon que hechizo su tabla para evitarse la bochornosa caída y sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos dejo de hacerlo ya que pudo surfear sin magia.

Iba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en cómo le hubiera gustado compartir ese lugar con Herms, empezó a reprochar su actitud, y sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que regresar a la mansión pues, estaba su trabajo pendiente y no quería cargar de estrés a la chica. Llego a un pueblito, después de tanto caminar, la algarabía del Estado de Jalisco era bastante, los mexicanos siempre tan sonrientes y con tan buena vibra, eso animo un poco a Draco, que se dejó contagiar de ella y poco a poco empezó a sonreír y dejar el mal momento de lado. La gente que lo veía le sonreía, le ofrecía los productos que vendían, le daban a probar comida, bebida, tanto color, tanta alegría…definitivamente, Hermione tenía que estar ahí con él.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Hermione lloraba en el regazo de Narcissa, no podía imaginar el daño que le había provocado a Draco, lo único que quería era estar a su lado y darle una explicación, estaba muy consciente de que no sucedió nada más que una plática y el abrazo al final, pero si ella hubiera estado en los pies de Draco, seguramente también estaría confundida.

_Mi niña, tranquila, veras que Draco regresará pronto, solo está algo dolido, pero estoy segura que confía en ti, considera lo que dijo Lucius respecto a que Arthur les hablo de los sentimientos de Ronald._

_¡Es eso lo que me preocupa!, no sé qué tanto más les dijo que Draco tomo esta decisión tan abruptamente. _

_Solo es cuestión de tiempo ya verás. - _Cissy se quedó viendo a la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordó un día que llego a Careyes sin avisar y encontró a Draco con varias botellas de tequila vacías y en un estado de sopor absoluto.

_¿Qué sucede Cissy?, ¿pasa algo?_

_No, bueno, en realidad yo…no, no sucede nada._

_¿Segura?_

_Veras Herms, Careyes es un lugar precioso, la gente es muy amable, muy cordial, es un sitio bastante exclusivo, pero los alrededores es una locura total, una verdadera fiesta. Creo que, no sería mala idea enviarte… Toma, es un localizador- _dicho esto, coloco en la mano de Hermione una conchita de mar-_ mi esposo y yo colocamos algunos hechizos de protección a nuestra propiedad, para evitar muggles, y esta conchita, jijiji se verá demasiado absurdo, pero, fue lo más discreto que encontramos para poder vigilar a Draco, no nos dice que hace en absoluto, pero si determina en donde se encuentra ubicado y se apaga cuando mi hijo se encuentra en la casa. Por ahora, destella luces de colores, eso quiere decir que Draco anda dando pasos en el pueblito que se encuentra cerca de la playa. _

_¿Qué tratas de decirme Cissy?_

_Bueno querida, ve, busca a tu chico, hablen y disfruten del sitio, pero apresúrate, si Draco se topa con el tequila será demasiado tarde._

Ante esto, Hermione se puso de pie y se encamino a la chimenea, pero de pronto, detuvo su andar y se dirigió de nuevo a Narcissa.

_Solo tengo una duda…_

_Dime Hermione._

_¿Cómo voy a entrar a la playa si se supone que es un lugar que ustedes crearon como protección?, al tener hechizos, ¿no será peligroso para mí?_

_¡Tienes toda la razón querida!, debo de…solo dame un momento…no tardaré mucho._

Narcissa se quitó la bonita medalla que llevaba ese día, y la coloco en el cuello de Hermione.

_¡Listo!, es todo, ahora puedes entrar a Careyes._

_¿Sólo con esta medalla?_

_Oh no, no es solo una medalla Herms, es MI medalla, algo que le pertenece a un Malfoy y tiene un valor sentimental. Draco es MI hijo, pertenece a los Malfoy, y es lo más valioso que tengo, ¿entiendes la referencia?_

_¡Tú creaste las protecciones, para cuidar algo tuyo, a un Malfoy!, la protección que otorga una madre es simplemente, increíble._

_Así es, y solo yo puedo otorgar los accesos, anda, date prisa, y… ¿Hermione?_

_¿Si?_

_Ponte algo bonito_

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad y Hermione por fin se armaba de valor para encontrarse con su amado.

Draco no tenía ni idea de que su chica iba en camino, estaba muy contento tocando con una agrupación musical de la zona, su pulcro cabello poco a poco se revelaba a causa del sudor, aun despeinado se veía atractivo. La gente bailaba a su alrededor y vitoreaban su actuación. Por extraño que pareciera, no estaba tomando, pero tenía un hambre enorme, así que les agradeció a sus compañeros y se dirigió a un puesto de su preferencia, mientras caminaba entre artesanías y recuerditos, entre luces y fuegos artificiales, pudo divisar a lo lejos el perfil de una chica guapísima, se veía tan bella en un vestido de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello recogido y sin una gota de maquillaje, sus miradas se encontraron. Ella simplemente sonrío y sus ojos brillaron, era su chica, no apresuro su paso, sabía que se encontrarían, así que simplemente disfruto su andar hacia ella hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

_Hola guapa, ¿estas perdida?_

_No, para nada, disfrutaba de un pequeño paseo, este lugar es fantástico._

_¡Lo sé, es genial!, iba a comer algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?_

_¡Por supuesto!, ¿qué me recomiendas?_

_Te diría que una torta ahogada, pero son muy picantes, así que prefiero unos tacos._

_¿Torta ahogada, tacos?, ¿pero qué es eso?_

_Tranquila, es comida del lugar, es bastante buena, si permites mi opinión, cada que venía a Careyes terminaba con algunos kilos de más…_

La pareja llego a una taquería e hicieron su orden, mientras eran atendidos, un silencio incomodo los rodeaba.

_Draco, yo…_

_No Hermione, no me digas nada._

_Pero…_

_De verdad, no es necesario, creo que mi actitud fue imprudente al salirme sin decir nada, pero no quiero ahondar en ese tema ahora._

_¿Por qué no?_

_Estoy disfrutando el momento, no sé si será el último a tu lado, o el primero de muchos en este lugar, pero, ahora, solo quiero pasarla bien._

_¿Pero por qué dices que podría ser el último?, por favor déjame explicarte…_

Hermione empezó a contarle como es que ella y Ginny habían coincidido con Ron en la cafetería, la manera en la que ella fue bastante clara al decir que la persona a la que amaba era Draco y cómo fue que Ron le abrió su corazón y le explico su sentir, a lo que ella reitero que era inmensamente feliz con Draco.

_Y bien, ¿tienes algo qué decir?_

_Y, ¿por qué razón te veías tan cómoda en sus brazos?_

_No tengo ninguna excusa para eso, pero si una respuesta coherente, antes de ser mi novio, Ron era mi mejor amigo, pasamos muchísimas cosas juntos, así que, para mí fue como enterrar el hacha de la discordia y poder continuar con nuestra amistad. De hecho, Ron dejo una apertura para que fuéramos a la madriguera._

_¿Fuéramos?_

_Si, tu y yo juntos, para que, ¡al fin!, puedas convivir con mi círculo social, y, ¿Por qué no?, quizás arreglar sus diferencias._

Draco mantenía el ceño fruncido, mientras que Hermione despachaba sus tacos.

_Oye, ¡esto sabe riquísimo!_

_Sí, es comida muy buena, picante, condimentada, riquísima, ¡y el ambiente, el alboroto, la gente!_

_Draco, pero, tengo una duda. ¿cómo es que pudiste convivir con ellos?_

_¿En qué sentido?_

_Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, son muggles, y tu un sangre pura ciento por ciento._

_Descubrí que toda la gente, tiene algo de magia en su interior, los lugareños, fueron muy amables conmigo en mis temporadas bajas, sabían en que momento dejarme solo, y en qué momento insistir y levantarme el ánimo. Eso me agrado y me brindo mayor apertura._

_¡Vaya!, no dejas de sorprenderme._

La chica se inclinó hacia el frente y beso los labios de su novio, que al momento se ruborizo, pero inmediatamente recupero sus cabales, acerco su silla, tomo por la cintura a su chica y le dio un intenso beso. La gente que estaba a su alrededor empezó a hacer bulla y aplaudir, lo que provoco una carcajada en la pareja. Terminando sus tacos, pagaron su cuenta y se encaminaron hacia el complejo Malfoy.

Hermione estaba asombrada por la belleza del lugar, había estado en la playa y tenía un recuerdo muy triste de ella, pero no había estado en ese país. Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, y no se percató de que su novio le hablaba.

_Hermione, hazme caso!_

_Oh, dime querido, disculpa, me fui en mis pensamientos_

_Me di cuenta. ¿Qué te mantuvo tan concentrada?_

_Bueno, tengo recuerdos muy bonitos de mis padres en la playa, pero el más reciente, es sobre Dobby, y pensar en él, me puso nostálgica._

Draco entendía todo, así que se acercó a ella y la abrazo, permitiendo que ella acurrucara su rostro en su pecho y empezara a sollozar. El chico acariciaba su cabello y suspiraba, le dolía verla mal, pero la dejo desahogarse. En determinado momento, Hermione se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a besarle.

_Gracias. Por entrar a mi vida y darle luz. Te amo y eres muy especial para mí._

_Hermione, mi amor, yo soy el que debe darte las gracias por dejarme ser parte de ti. Te amo y tuve miedo de perderte._

_Eso no pasara, eres muy especial para mí._

Se sentaron en la playa, frente a la choza que Draco había adecuado, y contemplaban el infinito mar. Estaban abrazados, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombre de él, se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a besarse, el acariciaba sus hombros, su espalda, llego a sus piernas, ella suspiro y se dejó llevar, el lugar era perfecto, sabía que era amada y se sentía lista para entregarse. Ella se recostó y Draco se colocó arriba de ella, la empezó a besar mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, deslizo el vestido por sobre su cabeza, mientras él se despojaba también de su ropa. Estando semidesnudos, sintieron como su piel se erizaba, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

_Amor, no te imaginas cuanto deseo esto, y lamento mucho si arruino el momento, pero me gustaría saber que estas completamente segura, que lo haces porque así lo deseas y no por sentirte obligada._

La respuesta para Draco fue un beso apasionado y el calor de los brazos de la chica. Fue esa noche cuando ambos culminaron su amor, quedaron recostados en la arena contemplando las estrellas, el levanto sus prendas, e hizo aparecer una cobija a su novia para cubrirse mientras se dirigían de regreso a la choza. Hermione tomo una ducha e invito a su novio para que ambos se quitaran los restos de arena del cuerpo, se llenaron de jabón y estallaron en risas. Sabían que estaban más que unidos y que nada lograría separarlos. Se colocaron una pijama ligera y se fueron a la recamara que compartirían.

_Lamento ser aguafiestas amor, pero debemos de terminar el proyecto._

_Mmmm..._

_¿Amor, estas durmiendo?_

_¡No si me sigues interrumpiendo, Draco, mañana podemos hablar de los pendientes, ahora solo quiero que me beses y abraces!_

El chico siguió las ordenes de su novia y de nueva cuenta se entregaron al amor.

El proyecto, el baile, la reunión Weasley, todo podía esperar, todo menos las tradiciones Malfoy…


End file.
